A New Dawn
by DarkLycanLover
Summary: Kaitlin is the daughter of Marcus, and Sonya's closest friend. When Sonya and Lucian are discovered and sentenced to death, Kaitlin makes a plan to save her friends. Can she save them as well as save herself? Tanis/OC/Xristo Lucian/Sonya rated m to b safe
1. Sentences

_**Hey guys, so this is my second underworld fic. I really liked the idea of this one, so I hope everyone likes it. :) R&R please! –maggie56**_

_~The lies that they created changed their world~_

"Aye." Viktor said in a low voice.

"NO!" Lucian cried.

Sonya hung her head in defeat and watched as they began to drag her lover away.

"My lord wait!" A voice cried out. All eyes turned to the small vampire girl. She looked nineteen or so. She had long red curls that fell down her back in a flaming wave of a ponytail, and bright green eyes. She was pale with a freckled face. She wore a flowing black dress that dragged along the floor. The dress had a line that plunged down to her belly button, and was tied lightly with black ribbons. More black ribbons streamed over it, creating exotic designs. "My lord I beg of you to listen to my proposition."

Lucian recognized the vampire as Kaitlin Corvinus. Marcus's daughter. And his most trusted friend.

Viktor looked her over. "What proposition?"

Kaitlin stepped forward and bowed deeply, one knee to her chest, the other on the floor, both fists touching the ground. "One that may save the life of your daughter, my lord."

"Rise." Viktor said, and Kaitlin did so.

"My lord, if I may. Why do we not exile the both of them? Let Sonya give birth to this, monster, only so she and her beast may watch it die, by my own hand if you so wish. Then they both shall be exiled to far ends of Europe, where no one may find them."

"An intriguing idea Kaitlin. But why keep this, dog alive?"

"My lord, again if I may. If Lucian is to be killed, his men will rise against us. If he were to remain alive, than they may not harm us, but move in their way, and leave us."

"This is an idea well thought of. Why would you risk yourself, to save her?"

"Please my lord, I grew up with Sonya. She is my family. I would not see her destroyed."

"And yet, you will kill her child?"

Kaitlin's eyes grew dark. "I would kill the abomination that dare destroy my sister, my lord."

"Surely you are not your father's daughter Kaitlin Corvinus. Council, what say you?"

They went around, all voting yes. Kaitlin's eyes flicked to Sonya, to Lucian, than back to Viktor.

"So shall it be. On the night of the monster's birth, you Kaitlin Corvinus shall force the lovers to watch as you destroy it. The two shall then be taken to separate exiles, where they will rot for the rest of their miserable lives."

The vampires all cheered. All, except Kaitlin. She walked out as the lovers were dragged away, Sonya sobbing at the betrayal of her sister.

Sonya sat in the cell beside Lucian. "I would rather die than watch our child be murdered."

"My darling, it will be fine. We will think of something, I swear it."

There was someone one at the door. A guard unlocked it and a hooded figure entered. "Leave us." She hissed at the guard, who shut the door and left.

The figure threw back her hood to reveal the fire haired princess.

"Kaitlin, oh, how could you?" Sonya sobbed.

"I could not. And that is why I am here." She kneeled beside her sister and spoke in a hushed tone. "On the night of your child's birth I shall be there, but not to murder your child. I shall swap children, a babe for a babe. I shall kill the imposter child and care for yours. You two shall be led to separate places until the lycans intercept. Two vampires are allowed to go. Myself and one other. I shall transport Lucian. The lycans will intercept and we shall take him to your exile. Where I will give you your child."

"You planned this?" Lucian asked.

"I did. I could not bear the thought of losing you Sonya. Nor you Lucian, who has become so much a brother to me." Tears ran down her cheeks as she took Sonya's hand and Lucian reached his hand through to take her other. "You both are my family. I could not stand to lose either of you."

"What if Viktor discovers we are together?"

"He will not. He soon sleeps, and Amelia shall rise. You shall both be safe, as well as all your men."

"Thank you." Sonya choked, tears running down her pale cheeks.

Kaitlin smiled. She kissed Lucian's palm, Sonya's cheek, and stood. "Cry not my sister. I shall be watching you."

Sonya nodded and watched her sister leave.

Kaitlin walked to her room, her face blank. Vampires moved out of her way as she walked, looking away from her dark eyes. Kaitlin swung open her door and it slammed against the wall. Light eyes stared at her from the darkness. She crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was cold as ice.

"Am I not allowed to see you?" The voice replied. He stood and walked to her. He was tall and had light blue eyes. They searched her face, before leaning down to pull her against him, his lips touching hers.

Kaitlin sighed and wound her arms around him. She pulled away. "Andreas, stop. I can't, if my father knew,"

Andreas Tanis smiled. "He won't find out. Plus, he is sleeping."

"Andreas, you know I am arranged to marry someone as soon as Amelia wakes. She decides, as were my father's orders."

"My heart tells me otherwise." He leaned over her and closed the door. She didn't take her eyes away from his. He suddenly shoved her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head as he again brought his lips to hers.

Katie lay curled in his arms. Tanis stroked circles on her now bare back.

"Tanis, I don't want to marry someone else. I want to marry you."

"I know. But Amelia and your father have already made it clear that shall not be allowed."

She rolled to face him. "I love you. I don't want to marry anyone else, give myself to anyone else, but you."

Tanis pressed his forehead against hers. "I shall love you always. And you shall always have my heart. No matter whose ring you wear on your finger, or who you have on your arm, I shall always be yours."

Kaitlin sighed and brought his lips to hers.

Kaitlin walked along the hall way. Few days had passed and as usual vampire's moved to get out of her way. Today her dress was a dark red. The skirt had a black veil over it so you could still see the color, but it gave a haunting effect. The top cut over the top of her breasts and had off the shoulder straps. The skirt was long and trailed across the floor in the back. It split up the front of the skirt to above her knees.

"Kaitlin," A hand grabbed her and shoved her so her back was against the wall. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Far away from you." She hissed and shoved Kraven back. He hit the opposite wall but smiled.

"Oh Kaitlin, there is no need to be angry, I just wanted to talk." He again shoved her against the wall, pushing his body against hers.

"I don't have time for this Kraven, I am supposed to be at council."

"So? Why don't you come with me? We'll have some fun."

Kaitlin's eyes flashed and she kneed Kraven hard. He cried out, falling away from her. She ran along the hall way, moving far too fast to catch up.

She skittered into the council, and bowed. "Pardon my lateness my lord. I was, distracted."

"Best you not let your distractions ruin your place among our council, Lady Kaitlin." Viktor said.

"Of course my lord." She bowed again, and took her seat.

"As you all know, in three days time I shall waken Amelia, and she shall take my place among you. As has been done before. New council may be taken here. I have recommended a few of you, so that you may continue on as part of mine own council."

Tanis stepped forward and handed Viktor a parchment. Viktor rolled it open and began to read names. Kaitlin wasn't paying attention, until her own name was called. Viktor looked at her knowingly.

"You above all else Kaitlin have shown extreme leadership among us. You shall be the second seat of council."

Kaitlin said nothing, but stood and bowed. "An honor to serve you and our elders, my lord."

As the council began to leave, Kaitlin was called. She walked to lord Viktor and bowed deeply, fists to the ground.

"Rise." Viktor said his voice strangely soft. "I was very much true when I said I wish you to be second chair Kaitlin. Together you and Amelia shall rule our coven well."

"Thank you my lord, I can think of no higher honor."

Viktor smiled and stood, cupping her face in his hands, and kissing the top of her head. Kaitlin smiled.

"You are everything my daughter was not Kaitlin. You shall one day, make a fine elder."

Kaitlin smiled again, her eyes sparkling.

"To bed now, the sun is rising."

Kaitlin quickly walked down the hall ways. Tanis was already waiting for her. She smiled and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed and picked her up off the ground spinning.

"This is perfect! Think of the changes we shall make, Amelia and I."

Tanis smiled, and kissed her. "You shall make a fine elder one day. They shall see, my little fire princess."

Kaitlin laughed and he set her down. "Oh Tanis, nearly everything is perfect now. Just you wait. I shall speak to Amelia, and I will make her decide on you. If not I care not. I will marry you. No matter what anyone else thinks, I will marry you and only you."

Kaitlin knew that soon Amelia would wake, and when she did, Kaitlin wouldn't back down until she was allowed to marry Tanis.

Little did Kaitlin know, her life was about to change, far more than she could have ever imagined.


	2. Choices

** Hey guys, so i actually rewrote this chapter as i had major writers block on the third chap, so i decided to rewrite. let me no what you think. R&R**

Kaitlin paced the hall way. Amelia would soon be in the counsel room to greet the coven. It was a relief to have Viktor asleep, but a surprising knot to have Amelia awake. Kaitlin would much rather see her father. But that was not for another hundred years. She knew what Amelia would argue. That she must marry a pure breed vampire, not one had been created. Kaitlin sighed and shook her head. There were so many things happening. Her fear was for Sonya. Also for a man who had become closer to Kaitlin than any other. Lucian. He was kind and strong willed. She knew if it came to a fight, he would kill many. She remembered just a few nights ago when she had faced the lycans.

_Kaitlin slid onto her horses back. Midnight. She was a pure bred and very beautiful. Her mane was as black as the rest of her. She was the most beautiful horse in the world. Kaitlin would one day ride her rode hard and fast into the forest. She could smell them and slowed. She pulled her hood over her face. Her long black skirt flowed in the growing wind. She slipped from midnight's back and tied her to a tree, stepping into the thick brush separating her from the lycans. She wore no jacket, letting the wind whip at her bare shoulders. A black tube top and black skirt was all she wore. No weapons. She had at least pulled on her boots to wear. She was suddenly grabbed from behind, and fought against instinct to not attack._

_"Looks like we caught a dealer boys." Kaitlin let him push her foreword into their camp then grabbed his arm and flipped him over her. He landed on the ground with a thud and instantly she was surrounded. She scanned the face's and then called out. _

_"Eric! Xristo!" She cried. _

_Two lycans instantly appeared and as one lycan raised a blade a voice cried out. _

_"Stop!" All eyes turned to Xristo, and Eric. "Kaitlin? What are you doing here?" Eric asked. "Where is Lucian?" _

_"He and Sonya have been discovered. They are held within our walls." _

_"How are we to trust her? She is a vampire!" _

_Xristo growled. "She is the reason we have escaped at all. She gave us the key." _

_The lycans backed away. Xristo pulled Kaitlin to him and against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away to embrace Eric. _

_"Tell us, what has happened?" _

_Kaitlin relayed her story and the plan she had made to save all three of them. _

_"Sonya is to have Lucian's child?" Xristo said in amazement. "It is unheard of, but a miracle." _

_Eric squeezed Kaitlin's hand. "Stay safe Katie. These are dangerous times. Viktor's favorite, or Marcus's daughter makes no difference."_

_ "I know, i will. I will contact you once I am able." _

_Eric nodded and kissed the top of her head. She hugged Xristo and ran off into the darkness. _

A knock at the door made Kaitlin jump. She brushed down the skirt of her dress and answered it. It was a servant. "Lady Amelia asks for your presence."

"Of course. Tell her I shall see her in but a moment."

The servant nodded and departed. Kaitlin quickly walked to her closet and changed her dress. She looked in the mirror on her wall. It was green and ruffled outwards in the skirt. The top was sleeveless and cut just above her breasts. She pulled her hair up into a twisted bun, letting curls hang loose. She pulled on a pair of flats with long ribbons that she tied up her legs. She took a breath and walked to council hall. The doors opened to the great room and she walked between the crowds. Amelia could be seen at the front of the room. Kaitlin couldn't help smiling. Her pace picked up and she ran to Amelia, throwing her arms around the Elder's neck. Amelia laughed and swept Kaitlin into a hug. Amelia pulled away and looked over Kaitlin.

"My darling, you look beautiful as ever. How are you?"

"I am content, my lady." Kaitlin said with a bow.

"Oh skip the nicety's with me, little one. You are like my own daughter."

Kaitlin smiled.

"So i have heard you fancy Andrea's."

"Yes, very much so." Kaitlin said, her face falling.

Amelia sighed. "If it were any other way, my darling, it would be him you would marry." Kaitlin looked down. "How about a celebration hm? In honor of your promotion. A masquerade ball perhaps?"

Kaitlin looked up with a smile. "Truly?"

Amelia chuckled. "Yes. It shall be in one week's time."

She announced to the coven, which cheered in excitement. Kaitlin walked to her rooms. She knew who Amelia would choose for her husband. Kaitlin shook her head with a sigh. None of that business now. Not right now. It was soon the night before the ball. Kaitlin snuck down to the cells to visit Sonya. She looked well enough. They were allowed food at least. Lucian smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

"I am sorry that you are both here." Kaitlin said in a hushed voice.

"At least we are here, and not dead." Sonya said. Kaitlin smiled lightly through her tears. "Dance for me." Sonya said. "Think not of me, just, dance. Dance until your heart aches."

"I will. I swear it Sonya. I will dance for you both."

"Go then, before you are seen." Kaitlin nodded, and pulled her hood around her face, then quickly left. Kaitlin ran through her closet, trying to find a dress for the morrow. She sighed and ran through them again. She didn't have any nice enough. She had the perfect mask, but no dress. She picked up her mask for about the fourth time and looked at it. It was black with feathers hanging out off the sides. Black jewels traced the edges. She ran a hand over the feathers. She was glad it had ribbon to tie tightly around her head, instead of a stick to hold it. She sighed and stood again. There was a knock at her door and she sighed again.

"Coming!" She called standing and brushing her skirts behind her.

She opened the door but saw no one. Instead there was a brown packaged box at her feet. She looked down the halls and picked it up. She brought it in, closing the door, and setting it on her bed. She unlaced the ribbon and pulled it open. Kaitlin gasped. She carefully lifted the dress and admired it. It was long and flowed to the floor, a small train behind it. It was extravagant and beautiful. The skirt flayed out in layers, with a black veil over it, giving it a darker look. The top half was sleeveless and the back cut down to hang just enough so it didn't show anything, but was exotic and sexy. She looked in the box could not find a note. She sighed and again looked to her new dress. It was perfect. The doors opened and all eyes turned towards her. Kaitlin looked down as they gasped. It couldn't be that she was beautiful could it? Kaitlin walked towards the center of the room and others spread out around her, creating a circle. Some danced on the edge of the circle as elaborate music played. Kaitlin slowly looked around, looking for him. A hand suddenly took hers and spun her. She gasped and was in his arms.

"How did you find me?"

"I looked for the most beautiful one." He said.

Kaitlin smiled as he spun her around the room. The other dancers had stopped by now as the lovers spun beautifully around the room.

"You look absolutely beautiful. They couldn't put your beauty anywhere. Even in the stars."

"You flatter me Tanis."

"I simply tell the truth my darling. I see you like my gift?"

Kaitlin smiled. "I love it."

It was true. She looked beyond beautiful. Tanis spun her around the room. They slowed until they were standing still. Tanis leaned forward. Oh gods, he was going to kiss her in front of the coven! A hand suddenly tapped his shoulder. Tanis spun.

"Pardon, but I would like to dance with my fiancé."

Kaitlin stared at the floor, tears still pricking her eyes. Ten minutes ago Soren had intervened. Eight minutes ago Amelia announced their delighted union. Five minutes ago Tanis had stormed to his rooms, leaving Kaitlin speechless and broken. Three minutes ago Soren had asked her to dance. One minute ago she refused.

"Kaitlin, darling, dance with me." Soren said holding out his hand.

"I am not your darling, and I will _not _dance with you." She shoved his hand away.

"Oh don't be such a princess Kaitlin. I am your fiancé. We shall be married within the month."

"I would like to see you try." She hissed, her voice filled with ice.

Soren raised a dark eye brow. "Amelia has it all arranged. Or would you like a word with her?"

"I shall speak to whom I want when I want. Think not that you may order me around just because _Amelia_ says we are engaged." She turned to walk away and Soren grabbed her hand, beginning to speak but Kaitlin was far too angry and broken for that. She turned quickly and let her arm snap out. There was a crunch as her fist connected with his face and she couldn't tell whose bone she had broken. Without another word, leaving Soren cursing and wiping at his blood, Kaitlin stormed from the ball room. Kaitlin screamed in fury, slamming her door shut and pulling off her dress. She threw it into the corner and ripped off her mask. It landed on top of the dress. Kaitlin fell to the floor with a sob. She was meant to marry Tanis, not Soren. She hated Soren. He was vile, and angry, and disgusting.

Later that night found Kaitlin in the training court yard, viciously fighting the other dealers. No one had beaten her, yet. She screamed out her fury and pushed all her anger into her fighting. Her long braid swung around as she spun. She knocked the sword from her opponent's hand, and attacked another. This one was Kraven. They fought hard, both panting by the time they called a tie. They had each other's swords at their throats. Still panting Kaitlin sheathed her sword.

"Job well done." She told Kraven.

He nodded. "You as well. I don't think I have ever been bested like that."

"Nor I." She said, wiping her face.

Kraven nodded and walked away. Kaitlin turned to see Tanis. He nodded to her and she walked foreword, sheathing her sword.

"Tanis I,"

He held up a hand, cutting her off. "Please, don't."

She looked down, tears pricking her eyes. "I wish it was you."

"There is nothing to do about it now. Just, I love you."

She looked up to him. "As I love you." She shook her head. "Andreas, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but i swear we will figure this out."

"But tanis how? Amelia refuses to let me none but a pure breed vampire. T'was my fathers wish, so that my children will also be pure."

"I know this Kaitlin, but i swear it, that i will do everything i can."

Kaitlin shook her head, tears in her crystal eyes. "There is nothing that you can do, Tanis." He looked at her in disbelief.

"SO that's it? Your giving up? After all that has happened your just going to give up on us?"

"No, my love, i will never give my heart to any one else, but nothing can be done about this. In one months time I shall marry Soren, and be forever his wife."

"More as his slave." Tanis said. "When you feel, like you heart can no longer bear it, come to me. I shall wait for you, always." And he dissapered.

Kaitlin stood frozen, anger running like the fire that colored her hair. She yelled in anger throwing her sword across the courtyard where it dug deep into the wall. She ran to her rooms and slammed the door throwing herself down onto her bed. How had her life gotten so out of hand?

_"Kaitlin, what are you doing?" A voice hissed in a whisper behind her. _

_A very young kaitlin turned with a smile. "Look!" She said. _

_Sonya came to stand beside her, peering through the hole in the truing yards wall. _

_"It is Lucian. That lycan your father showed to us. Look at how fast he is." _

_Sonya watched with a soft amazement in her eyes. "He is rather charming looking isn't he?" _

_"Such thoughts!" Kaitlin hissed. "He is a dog sonya. Have you no manner?" _

_"Oh hush. I have seen how you look upon that other. And of how you look at Andreas. How much your elder is he?"_

_ "You shush." Kaitlin hissed. "At least i fancy my own kind." _

_Sonya sighed. "One day." She said. "One day our two covens will be one. I'll make my father see. I will." _

Kaitlin woke to knocking on her door. She stood with a wild hiss and flung the door open. "What do you want?" She snarled. Soren smiled politely. "To see my fiance. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes. Now remove yourself from my sight." She moved to shut her door but Soren caught it in his hand, holding it open.

"Make no mistake Kaitlin. You will marry me. And when you do," He smiled. "Hm." And he walked away.

Kaitlin snarled in anger and slammed the door. She threw herself back onto her bed, dreaming again.

_Kaitlin and Sonya were older now, and ran threw the court yard. _

_"Watch your footing!" Kaitlin hissed at sonya. _

_Both had a sword in hand and were dueling back and forth. Kaitlin spun, her feet moving just right, and she knocked the sword from sonya's hand. _

_"Ha! I win! Yet again." She bowed dramatically and stuck her sword into the ground. _

_Sonya rolled her eyes. "Show off." _

_"I wouldn't be such a show off if you were a better fighter." Kaitlin said simply. _

_The two girls laughed and embraced. There was a loud snarling and something suddenly came flying at them. The two screamed, Kaitlin shoving Sonya behind her. It was a wild lycan, teeth bared. Kaitlin screamed again, her arms flying up and it clawed her. She fell to the ground and it stood, glaring at sonya. _

_"Father!" She cried. _

_Viktor appeared, his men ready to leap, when a small form barreled into the wolf. The two tumbled aways, but the smaller of the two came out on top. He ripped the others throat out with his bare hand then stood and looked to Viktor. _

_"well fought, Lucian." He said. Lucian simply nodded. Viktor and the others walked away. Lucian walked to Kaitlin once they were out of sight. _

_"Are you two alright?" _

_Kaitlin nodded, wincing in pain. "Im fine. Thank you." She said behind clenched teeth. _

_Sonya could only stare at him. Tanis appeared and ran to Kaitlin. _

_"Are you alright darling?" _

_"I'm fine." She hissed, glaring at him._

_ "I don't care if she hears. Not as if you haven't told her." He hissed back, pulling Kaitlin to her feet. _

_"I didn't mean her." _

_All eyes fell to Lucian. "I will keep your secret." He said in a soft voice._

_ Kaitlin looked him over, her eyes curious. "Thank you, Lucian." _

_He nodded, gave one last glance to Sonya, and dissapered. _

_"Come on love. We best get you to the healers wing." _

_"I don't need a healer it's barely a cut." She said as they walked away. "Sonya, are you coming?" She had been starring after Lucian but quickly caught up. _

Kaitlin opened her eyes. She got to her feet and quickly changed, then walked to the main hall. Amelia was sitting in her council seat, face dark. but a smile stretched across her red lips when she saw Kaitlin.

"Just the dear i was looking for." She said.

"I want you to overrule my father and have me marry Tanis."

Amelia stopped short, eyebrow raising. "Overrule your father? Kaitlin, you know it not possible."

"I should marry whom i chose." Kaitlin snapped. "Not some stuck up purebred pig."

Amelai smiled. "I see your mothers stubbornness in you. Perhaps a discussion for another time?"

Katilin snarled but left. She would get her way. Her eyes changed and she hissed. Vampires ran out of her way. Kaitlin was in a mood, and there was only one person to get her out of it.


	3. Decisions

**Hey guys sorry this took so long, taken me a while to figure out what exactly i wanted to do. Hope you guys like it! R&R **

**Disclaimer::: I do not own anything from underworld i only own Kaitlin. Though i would love to own tanis :p **

Kaitlin stormed the hallways, vampires dodging her as she did. They could see the hate in her eyes. The venom there. She snarled as one newling passed her. They leapt back in fright, snarling back at her, eyes full and fangs long. Kaitlin returned the snarl, grabbing the newline by the throat and throwing him down the hall. She turned back and continued walking. None dared come back towards her. She walked further and pushed open a door. Tanis turned, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I hear we're in a mood today."

Her green eyes narrowed. "That doesn't help me any."

"What do you want me to say, kate? Everything is going to be alright? Soren dies and you get to marry me? Kraven will stop harassing you? Alexander will come rescue you?"

She crossed her arms and Tanis sighed. "Look I'm sorry Katie. But there is nothing i can tell you to make you feel any better. You know this as well as i do." He walked to her and gently cupped her cheek. "I love you. But please, soren will only be all the angrier."

"I don't care about Soren. Or Amelia. I care about you."

He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead gently against hers. "I know. I love you too."He kissed the top of her head and turned her around. "Ride into the forest and kill some lycans. It'll make you feel better."

Kaitlin grinned. "No problem."

Kaitlin rode out into the woods to the lycan refuge camp. She was greeted much the same as last time until Eric saw her.

"You know, they should really learn my scent or something. Its rather old being threatened."

Eric rolled his eyes and pulled her in for an embrace. "How are you?"

"I could be better." She explained everything that had happened, and all that would occur in the coming months.

"Your forced to marry that bastard? He's merciless, and cruel, and,"

"Not helping." Xristo hissed elbowing his companion. He looked to Kaitlin. "Everything will work out Katie. And you know if you need help we are here."

"But you cant stay here. Think of what will happen if they find you Xristo. They'll slaughter you all."

"We've gained a few numbers now, we're strong enough."

Kaitlin closed her eyes. "Just swear to me you will both be careful."

Xristo kissed the top of her head. "Always. Now you best be going. I am sure someone is looking for you."

She nodded and quickly rode away. When she returned Amelia was waiting for her in the court yard. "And where have you been all night."

"Slaying. As usual. You should know me for my midnight rides Amelia." She said as she swung off of Shadow's raised and eyebrow but changed the subject.

"We have been waiting for you. Tonight is your first dress fitting."

"Dress fitting?" Kaitlin now raised a thin eyebrow. "Should it not be brides choice of dress?"

Amelia walked forward as she spoke, her human servant shadowing her every move. "Usually but not this time Kaitlin. You know your father wanted your wedding as soon as i was awakened."

"Amelia, this is foolish. I don't even want a marriage. And now i can not even choose my dress? What next? Soren is making all plans and invitations?"

Amelia nodded curtly. "Kaitlin, you knew this would happen."

Kaitlin snarled furiously. "Leave me be Amelia. I wish not for this." And she stormed away.

"Shall I send my sister for her my lady?" The servant asked in a soft voice.

"No. Send Soren for her. Let them quarrel."

"Yes my lady."

Kaitlin paced in her room, her sword still at her side. There was a harsh knock and then it opened. Kaitlin hissed.

"Leave me Soren."

"I have desire to look upon my bride. Is that so wrong of me?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, it is wrong of you. I am no bride of yours. I do not belong to you. Now leave me."

"Spoiled little fire princess. Have you no heart at all?"

"No. It is cold and unbeating. The same as yours."

"Ah, see? We have something in common."

Kaitlin snarled, and stepped towards him. "These are my rooms. I wish you out of my sight."

Soren suddenly slammed her against the wall, his body pressing tight against hers, his hands wrapped far to tightly around her wrists.

"Let go of me." She hissed, fangs visible and eyes the color of ice.

Soren snarled. "You will do as i say, Kaitlin. Your blood now belongs to me. I will come and go as i please."

"I belong to no one bastard."

Soren again snarled, his fangs growing. "Silence. Spoiled princess. You will learn to obey me. Or will pay the price."

"You dare threaten me Soren? You dare raise your hands against mine?"

She shoved him hard and he was suddenly the one pinned against the wall. "You do not order me. Least of all threaten me. If any one shall pay the price Soren it shall be you." She released him but shoved him towards the door.

"You will regret this Kaitlin." And he stormed away.

Kaitlin leaned against the wall, slid to the floor, and placed her head in her hands. Kaitlin closed her eyes, and let herself fall into cruel darkness.

_ "Little fire princess. Where have you been?" A voice asked but Kaitlin didn't turn her head. Tears fell down her pale face as she starred up at the moon, her arms wrapped around her knees. _

_"Leave me please Tanis. I care for no ones company." _

_He sat down beside her on the cliff over looking the valley. Their was a secret entrance from the castle to get here. "What has you in tears little one?" He asked softly. _

_"I don't wish to speak of it. Please, tanis, just leave me alone." _

_He took her chin gently in his hand and turned her face towards him. "Do not let your father do this to you. Please. You hurt to much because of him." _

_She pulled her face away and starred back up at the moon. "I am only a child, why should i be any different?" _

_Tanis chuckled. "You know this not to be true sweet Kaitlin. Your father puts you down because he is afraid to take his anger out on Viktor."_

_ "All three elders do not know anything of me. Not Marcus, not Viktor, nor even Amelia who calls herself like my mother." She looked to him, her blue eyes glowing. "I feel like there is no one." _

_Tanis shook his head. "Thats not true. You have me."_

_ She searched his face and then he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. Kaitlin sighed and welcomed the warm kiss, and the warmth that it put in her chest. Tanis gently cupped her cheek with one hand and pulled her closer with the other. The kiss heated and Tanis leaned kaitlin back against the grass, his body hovering over hers. His kisses trailed from her lips to her throat, kissing and gently nipping the skin there, causing her to moan softly. She sat up a little and tans pulled away to look at her. _

_"Whats wrong?"_

_ "Nothing, it's," She broke off then her eyes locked with his. "Tanis i want you." _

_His eyes filled with lust but his face twisted with concern. "What of your father, if he discovers us," _

_She put a gentle hand to his lips. "He wont find out. No better than Viktor discovering Sonya. Please Tanis. I want you to be mine, and i want to be yours." _

_His lips suddenly crushed against hers, and they held there for another moment before he pushed her back into the grass again. Her arms wrapped lightly around his neck as his hands lightly took her waist. Their lips moved together as one. The two made love for the first time, long into the night. She lay curled in his arms, their naked bodies still entwined._

_ "Tanis, have you ever thought of leaving the coven? Going somewhere far away, and never going back." _

_"I have. But i dare not. I fear the consequences to much." _

_She rolled to face him, and he brushed a curl from her face. "I want you to run away with me one day Tanis. You and I. Sonya and lucian too. The four of us. Just run."_

_ "Your father would come after us Kaitlin." "_

_He would never find us, you know this. Espeacally if i ran to Alexander. He would help us." _

_Tanis sighed. "I don't know Kaitlin."_

_ "Promise me." She whispered. "Promise me we will run one day." _

_Tanis kissed her softly. "I promise."_

Kaitlin opened her eyes, a plan forming in her mind from her dream. Slowly she sat up. She stood and walked to her window, starring out. She hadn't remembered that promise until now. Kaitlin walked to her closet and quickly dressed then ran out into the hall and away. She knocked softly on Andrea's door and opened it. His eyes met hers almost greedily.

"Yes?"

"You were thinking of me weren't you?" She asked softly.

His lips pressed tight together but he nodded. She leaned against the door until it closed, and Tanis heard the soft click of it being locked.

"I need you Tanis." She whispered. She could see how his body shook. How much he wanted her.

"I, cant." He replied. She stepped forward.

"PLease." She said simply.

Tanis reached her in three strides, his lips crushing against hers as he turned to shove her roughly against the wall. She moaned and let him ravage her mouth with his own. Her arms wrapped tightly about his neck and she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Tanis moaned and then she did too as she could feel his erection. One of his hands ran down her body and reached to grip her leg. His lips moved from hers to her throat and she moaned loudly. His fangs lightly pressed there and she held him all the tighter. He turned and carried her to the bed, dropping her there, then climbing up over her. His lips again went to her throat and again she moaned softly, her body arching beneath his. one of his hands trailed down her body again. Down her leg, then up under the skirt of her dress, his hand moved all the way up to between her legs. She gasped as his hand touched there, a light hiss escaping her lips. His hand pressed against her mound and she moaned, arching beneath him again. "Please," She whispered. Tanis pulled away and quickly pulled off his clothes. Then, slowly he pulled her dress off. He gazed at her body as she gazed at his. Slowly he crawled up over her, kissing her skin as he moved up further until he reached her lips. They kissed softly and her legs moved to wrap around his waist. He posed himself before her and she gasped against his lips. Tanis pushed inside her and the two moaned, then moved together.

Kaitlin rolled to face tanis, still curled in his arms.

"Tanis, do you remember, when i was younger. The night we first made love?"

"How could i forget? Little fire princess?" He chuckled softly.

"Do you remember the promise you made?"

Tanis became serious. "Kaitlin you were young,"

"So did you lie, or will you keep to your promise?"

"Kaity, i don't know."

"Think about it Tanis? What better time to run than now? Viktor's power is rising. My father threatens us both. we could run. Just like i said. Me, you, Sonya and Lucian. The four of us. You know my grandfather holds no prejudice against lycan or vampire."

"Kaitlin, they would find us."

"No they wouldn't, please, run with me."

Tanis starred at her for a moment, then, he nodded. "Alright. we'll run."


	4. Breaking

Kaitlin paced silently in her room. It had been a week or two since Tanis had promised to run with her. They just didn't know how or when. They knew that she would have to marry Soren before they could even make a move. Tanis watched her with those bright blue eyes.

"Kaitlin, we'll work this out i promise. Please."

She sighed and looked to him. "I know. I'm sorry. I just, Soren,"

He stood and took her hands. "I know. Trust me, it infuriates me beyond anything to think of him taking you, but we'll be together soon. I swear it."

She nodded and kissed him. "I have to ride on patrol. Take care my darling, please."

"I promise. You take care of you first."

She nodded and walked out the door. As she walked to the main hall someone slammed into her from behind, forcing her roughly against the wall.

"Soren! You bastard get off me!"

He laughed cruelly in her ear. "Whats the matter darling? Scared?"

"In your dreams bastard! Let me go!"

He laughed again. "Your mine in one week darling. And i will have you."

Kaitlin snarled in anger and shoved back hard. Soren hit the opposite wall but smiled. "I like a fierce girl." He snarled.

Kaitlin hissed and punched him hard across the face. He staggered back and fell to the floor, rubbing his jaw. Kaitlin turned and stormed down the hallway. A vampire walked past her and she grabbed him then shoved him back with a snarl. She was walking, then sprinting, then running through the hallways. Hot tears began to fall down her face as she ran, a blur to all the others who passed her. She ran until she found herself down in the cells. A guard looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you glaring at?" She snarled and he flinched. "Your relieved. Fifteen minutes. No less."

He bowed. "Of course Lady Kaitlin."

"Be gone!" And he scurried away.

Kaitlin quickly opened the door and rushed inside, closing it behind her. Sonya looked to her with a smile, then worry filled those soft eyes.

"Kaitlin whats wrong?"

"Everything." She sobbed and fell into her sisters arms. Sonya held Kaitlin tightly as she cried. Tears fell down Sonya's face as she held her sister. Kaitlin never was one to cry. even when she was scared or hurt, she never cried. She had only seen Kaitlin cry once before.

"Shh, everything will be alright, it'll be okay Katie."

"No its not. Everything is going to change now I cant do this. I cant handle it, i cant," She sobbed. "I cant do this alone, i cant, cant, do,"

"hush sweetheart. Its okay."

Sonya rocked Kaitlin softly. Lucian reached his hand through the gate and took Kaitlin's hand. She calmed after a while, and looked to her friend.

"Lucian, what are we to do? This life, what kind is it? I am forced to marry one of the cruelest men in our coven. Hungry greedy vile bastard that he is. And you both are to be exiled after i murder your child."

"We will work this out together."

"Well, while we have all been moping," The three looked up to see Tanis over the grates. "I believe i have come up with a plan. And not a one of you is going to like it. Including me."

Kaitlin again paced in her room. One week had passed and now, it was her wedding night. SHe hadn't slept all week. She had been to worried and frightened to even think of sleep. This plan was extremely dangerous. not just for Kaitlin, or Sonya, but for them all. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. Soon she would be summoned to Amelia's room to began preparation for her wedding, only few hours away. She wanted the world to drift in the way she wanted. IN peace and love. She wanted Lucian and Sonya to be together, to raise their child in happiness. She wanted to be with Tanis, and live the rest of her life with him. Gently she sat up. On top of it all she had discovered something about herself. Something no one else could no of. Not even Tanis or Sonya, at least, not yet. There was a knock at the door and she stood walking to it. She closed her eyes for a moment, hand on the handle, than opened it and glared at the human servant.

"What?" She hissed.

"Lady Amelia asks of your presence."

Kaitlin nodded curtly and walked past her to the elder queens room. She knocked on the door and then shoved it open. Amelia smiled at her and she winced.

"Darling, smile please. This is a blessed day for you and Soren."

"Blessed only for those who would force it upon us. Or force it upon me at least."

Amelia rolled her eyes and pulled Kaitlin forward. "What do you think of your dress darling?" She asked, pointing to the corner of the room.

Kaitlin didn't look. "Can you just, get it over with? Please?"

Amelia sighed. "Alright then. Rosilina, Maria, come attend to lady Kaitlin. Bathe her, dress her, and then leave us."

"Of course my lady." The two dark haired girls bowed deeply.

Kaitlin closed her eyes and let them led her to the bathroom, where they stripped her and led her into the part of the room that dipped down low, and was filled with the water from the warm springs. Kaitlin sighed as the water lapped against her pale skin. They washed her body and hair, and then toweled her with silk fabric. White roses were intricatly braided into her long flowing hair. They led her into the main room and pulled her into her dress. They turned her to the mirror and painted her lips red. She looked at her reflection and tears slid down her porcelain cheeks. She should have looked like this for a wedding for Tanis, not Soren. Amelia walked up behind her and put a beautiful line of pearls around her throat.

"Please be happy my darling. I don't like to see you so sad."

"Perhaps if i was marrying the one i loved you would not see me broken. And if i was marrying the one i love, i would not fear tonight and what will happen after we are wed."

Amelia seemed to wince but turned away and said nothing. She walked out of the room leaving kaitlin alone, until,

"Knock knock princess."

She looked in the mirror to see Rowan, a close friend. "Your back!"

She cried and turned to throw herself in his arms. Rowan chuckled and held her tightly. "What has you in tears princess, this is a happy day."

"No its not. Im being forced ot marry soren, or haven't you heard?"

Rowan became still, and rigid. He pulled from her arms, his face serious. "Soren?"

She nodded. "Haven't you heard all that has happened since you have been gone?"

"No. Italy was very busy. Well i heard of Sonya and Lucian, every vampire has, but not of you and Soren."

Kaitlin nodded. "My father wanted me marry a pure bred, Tanis is not. Soren is."

Rowan shook his head shaking in anger. "This is, wrong. Soren is,"

"Please, don't say it. I already no." She said.

Rowan nodded and held her close. "If you need an assassin, you know where to find me." He said, and Kaitlin smiled a little.

"No, but thank you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Your like a sister to me, and i hope you know that."

"I do."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head and walked away. Amelia appeared again.

"It is time."

Kaitlin sat at her seat at the long table for the feast, which wasn't actually a feast. More of a dance actually. The wedding was over and the party had begun. In three hours time Soren would take her to his rooms, and have his way with her. She watched as the vampires swirled and danced across the floor. Soren stood and took her hand delicately.

"Come, darling wife, let us dance." She couldn't say no.

She simply stood, taking his hand, and following him to the floor. Soren took her, and pulled her close to his chest, swirling her about the floor as others watched with a soft awe. Soren smiled down on her.

"What is the matter fire princess? Struck speechless?" She said nothing, she couldn't even glare at him. "Aha, so i have struck you speechless. Good. Better you keep that fiery mouth of yours closed until i tell you."

Another tear rolled down Kaitlin's face. She thought of Tanis, and Lucian. Thought of Sonya, and Xristo. Hours passed and soon the party ended. At least for the "happy" couple. Thats what everyone thought. They thought Kaitlin wanted to marry soren. That she was happy with him. And that was the image she had to force, for the good of everything, and for the good of herself. She forced a very fake smile and waved as Soren waved too.

"Come my darling," Soren hissed low in her ear. "It is time for us."

Kaitlin lay on her side, her back to Soren as he traced circles on her bare arm. Tears had long since stopped falling, for she couldn't cry anymore.

"Whats wrong princess? Heart broken, for loosing you couldn't marry that nothing of a writer?"

"Leave Tanis out of this Soren." She said softly.

Soren snarled and was suddenly hovering over her, his hand on her throat. She only stared up at him. "I will speak of whom i wish when i wish. And you will do everything that i say."

"Or what." She hissed low. "You'll kill me? Go ahead. I would rather be dead right now."

Soren snarled again and released her. "Leave my sight."

"Gladly." Kaitlin stood and grabbed her robe before walking to her room. She slammed the door shut and collapsed to the floor. She stared at the wall, feeling as if her heart had shattered. She wrapped her arms gently around herself, and died on the inside.

Kaitlin walked down the hallway the next week, a shadow of what she was before. Soren had more then abused her, but there was nothing she could do. She was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a room. She turned, her face twisted with fright until she realized who it was.

"Rowan! Don't scare me like that." She said.

He laughed and then he looked over her carefully. "Holy," Rowan broke off. "What the hell did he do to you?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked softly.

"Kaitlin, you look like crap. Have you slept at all? And," He grabbed her arm, where she cried out in pain. "I can see the bruises."

She pulled her arm from his hand. "Theres nothing you can do." She said.

"There has to be something." He said.

"Just stop Rowan i can take care of myself. Please."

"You cant take care of yourself. He's broken you Kaitlin, i can see it."

She sighed and looked over her shoulder, then closed the door and locked it. "Look, there is something i have to tell you. Something that no matter what you can not tell anyone. And it is what has kept me sane for now, and strong." She pushed him to the bed. "And i meant it when i say you can tell no one. Not even Amelia."

"Alright i wont tell." He said, hands up, then shrugged. "Whats going on."

And kaitlin spoke her dark secret.

_**Duhn duhn duhn!**_** Alright so please pretty please review and tell me what you think. I would love some feedback from you all. Thank you to those have reviewed for me, you guys keep me going! Now please go hit that little blue button i love very much XD **


	5. Dying

**Disclaimer:: I dont own anything from underworld, though i would love to own Lucian or Tanis. Nummy! lol. Hope you guys enjoy this chap please please reveiw.**

_~The lies that they created changed their world~_

A month passed and it was soon time to execute their plan. Tanis saw Kaitlin, and didn't know how much longer she could hold on. She seemed so fragile now, and he hated to see how she flinched around Soren. How scared she was when she was with him. Amelia saw nothing, and did nothing because of it. Tanis walked down to the cells and spoke quietly with Sonya and Lucian.

"Tell Kaitlin not to worry."

"She will anyways." He said softly. "You know her."

Sonya smiled sadly. "I know."

Tanis walked away and Sonya looked to Lucian.

"Don't be frightened. It will all be well."

"I have faith in you, my love." He said, and gently squeezed her hand.

Kaitlin paced in her room. Rowan sat on the bed.

"What has you so on edge? Or is it the,"

"Don't. Say. The word." She hissed, holding up her hand and closing her eyes. When her eyes opened again they were like ice. "Just, please don't." She went back to pacing.

"You cant do this to yourself Kate."

"I know, i just, god it feels like something is going to happen. Something bad, and rowan i don't like it."

He sighed and stood. "What ever happens, happens for a reason. So please. Stop this."

She nodded and embraced him, then pulled away. She walked out and down the hall way. As she passed vampires they talked fast and harsh, speaking of something. The voices grew each time and Kaitlin became worried. She started to walk faster, searching the crowds that began to fill the hallways for the news. The news that was spreading like a wild fire made Kaitlin begin to run.

"Kaitlin!" She practically crashed into Tanis, Amelia behind him.

"Oh!" She staggered and he caught her. "Damn it man, watch where your walking." She took a breath. "Whats going on?"

Tanis looked to Amelia, who nodded, her face pained. "Sonya is dead."

The pain crashed over Kaitlin and she let out a strangled cry. "NO!"

Tanis caught her as she fell to the ground, and held her.

"No, she's, no!" She pulled from Tanis, and he had a moment of triumph. He saw the old Kaitlin. That fierce fire princess stood before him. But it was swallowed by the pain that she pushed off, and the anger. "No! Where is he? Where is that dog?"

"In the cells."

Kaitlin snarled and stormed down to the cells, Tanis and Amelia on her heels. She practically pushed the door off its hinges as she entered the stair way and then the cells. She snarled at the guard.

"MOVE!"

He skittered out of her way and she looked inside. She turned, her eyes a flame. "WHere is she!"

Amelia stepped forward. "Her body was thrown outside the gates. Either she will burn, or the dogs will feed on her flesh."

"How could you!" Kaitlin screamed, nearly ready to leap at Amelia, but Tanis grabbed her. She snarled, a wild sound and pulled from him, turning to the second door. She unlocked it and opened it, stepping inside. Lucian sat with his head in his hands, tears caught in his dark curls.

"You!" Kaitlin snarled and he looked to her. "You did this to her! If you had not loved her she would still be alive! This is all your fault! Let it be known Lucian, that after you are put in immediate exile, that i shall kill every last stinking dog i see." She snarled. "And i don't care if he is your friend, or your brother. I will kill them all, because of you. And you, you shall live the rest of your days rotting in a cell. You have to live with the truth that Sonya is dead because of you, and every dog is dead because of you."

Tanis put a gentle hand on her shoulder but she threw it off and turned away. "Leave me be." She snarled and Tanis jumped away. Kailtin glared at Amelia. "I ask that i personally have the pleasure of driving this dog to his cage."

"It is granted my darling, but i ask that you take Soren with you."

"Fine." She snarled and walked upstairs. "Have the beast prepared."

Tanis shut Lucian's door and walked away, looking to Amelia. "I fear for her."

"The death of her sister has broken her. For how glad i am to see her fire back i hate how it has come."

"You knew and did nothing? Why."

"Because. Much like Kaitlin or your self, i have orders." Amelia said simply and then walked away.

Kaitlin sat on Shadow, ready. Her sword was strapped to her side and she was wearing the usual dealer black. Her eyes were set straight a head. Except for one fiery curl that fell down her face her hair had been pulled up into a twisted bun. Soren came up beside her.

He cleared his throat as if uncomfortable then spoke. "I am sorry for your lose."

"Your never sorry for anything soren why should tonight be any different. Especially when it is me." She looked to him then away again. "Don't tell me you are growing soft on me, darling."

Soren simply looked away. Kaitlin turned to look over her shoulder as a carriage was brought forward, containing lucian. It was drawn by a single horse and a vampire to drive.

"Lets move." Kaitlin snarled.

An hour later they arrived at the exile and lucian was forced inside the cruel cage. It was small exile, but one with high walls. Lucian was chained to the floor, his head bowed in cruel disbelief. Kaitlin snarled in satisfaction and rode away. Half way back to the coven, kaitlin slowed. She looked around her, then back to Soren.

"Stay where you are." She called, then looked ahead.

She made a fast movement, as if touching her mouth, but soren couldn't tell exactly. Kaitlin suddenly looked to her right and let out a cry as a lycan leaped out at her, knocking her from Shadows back.

"Kaitlin!" Soren yelled, and tried to ride to her but was blocked but three lycans, snarling hungrily at him.

Kaitlin screamed in pain as the lycan sliced deep into her chest, and tried to shove him off but it was no use. He jumped away from her and she rolled, and got to her feet. Another lycan appeared, then another, and another. They circled her, yellow eyes sharp as their claws. One lashed out, cutting the back of her leg and causing her to fall to one knee. Another sliced at her back and her scream echoed through the forest. She fell and rolled to her back.

"Kaitlin no!" Soren cried, and again tried to move forward but was blocked again.

Kaitlin again screamed and Soren looked to see that she had been cut deep down her arm and across one leg. She looked to soren, her eyes wide with fear. "GO!" She screamed.

"No, Kate,"

"My lord we must go!" Their companion hissed.

"I wont leave her,"

"You must! Dawn is coming, and the lycans!"

The lycans advanced on them, snarling.

Kaitlin screamed as she was cut across the face but it was cut off. She lay motionless, her face turned away from Soren.

"Katie!"

"My lord, please!"

Soren snarled, turned his horse, and they rode away. Kaitlin didn't move as she lay in a deep pool of her own blood. The three lycans that had tried to pursue Soren now turned and walked to her, and whined. Another lycan appeared, this one in human form. He kneeled and pulled the bleeding princess into his arms.

"Sonya should be arriving at camp soon. Make sure someone fetches lucian and bring him here quickly. I must attened to Kaitlin. Make sure no one but Lucian or Eric comes to see us." Xristo hissed, and walked into the forest.


	6. Waking up

**I don't own anything from underworld blah blah blah. Thanks for the reviews guys! PLease review again! Ill post as soon as i can. Hope you like this chapter and its juicy cliff hanger!**

_~The lies that they created changed their world~_

Xristo had been sitting beside her for more than an hour and she still hadn't woken. He had given her the antidote to the drug she had drunk to make her sleep. He sat with his head in his hands. He knew if she didn't wake up, because they had hurt her to deeply that it wouldn't be entirely his fault, but it felt like it was. And they had to make it look real. Had to make them believe she was being murdered. Someone moved into the tent and Xristo looked up.

"Lucian!" He stood and the two embraced. "It's good to see you."

"You as well. I hear you've kept charge with Erik."

He nodded. "Raze as well."

"Good." He looked down to Kaitlin. "How is she?"

"She hasn't moved at all. I fear she wont wake Lucian."

"She will." He replied. "Our fire princess is strong."

Xristo nodded. "Go rest man. Looks like you need it. And i am sure your Sonya is worrying for you."

"I have seen her already, and yet she still worries. Women do that." Lucian said with a soft smile.

"The babe?"

"Is fine. We felt him kick only moments ago."

"Well done. I am happy for you Lucian."

Lucian nodded and looked him over. "Looks like you yourself could sleep. Why don't you rest. I will stay with Katie."

Xristo sighed. "There is no arguing with you is there?"

Lucian shook his head.

"Alright. Find me when she wakes."

Lucian nodded and sat as Xristo left. He gently took her hand. "You have to wake up Kaitlin. You have to wake up."

Night passed, then day, and night came again. Lucian hadn't left Kaitlin's side. Suddenly, there was a soft moan.

Lucians head snapped up and he looked to her. "Katie?"

"Mutt." She choked out, and rolled to her side with a soft cry of pain. "Ugh. How long have i been out?"

"Over a days time."

"Lovely."

"How do you feel?"

"Like i went threw the sword sharpener."

Lucian chuckled. "No. Just through a bunch of claws."

"I know."

He moved closer to her and her eyes opened. "Help me." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Dman it Lucian just help me up."

He chuckled and helped her to her feet. She groaned and her knees gave out. Lucian easily pulled her up into his arms, and held her against his chest.

"Come on. There a few people who would love to say hello." He walked out of the tent and towards the mountains face, passing lycans. They nodded in respect and waved to him. He walked into the cavern and towards the back where a fire was. Circled there were four figures.

"Katie!" "Kaitlin!" "Bout damn time," Eric finished to the voices crying her name.

All eyes turned to glare at him.

"Thanks Eric. Love you too." Kaitlin mumbled. "Or actually i dont. As your the one i have to thank for the lovely new scar on my face."

"Make you all the prettier."

"Eric!" Sonya hissed.

"Just telling the truth."

Laughter bubbled in Kaitlins chest and spilled from her pale lips, and soon they were all laughing.

Lucian sat and carefully cradled his friend against his chest near the fire. Her breathing was weak, her wounds still open, and her skin was paler than ice.

"Here," Xristo handed Lucian a small drinking pouch.

He took it and pressed it to Kaitlin's lips. "Drink."

"Lucian," She began.

"Don't make this complicated just do it."

She sighed and began to drink, but was to weak to hold it on her own. After a few moments she pushed it away, and weakly rested her head against lucians shoulder.

"I'm so tired." She said softly.

"I know sweetheart." Lucian replied and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll take her lucian." Xristo said, and moved forward.

Lucian nodded and Xristo carefully pulled Kaitlin against him. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder as he sat back on the ground. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You just rest now. I've got you."

And she very soon feel asleep. Sonya curled against lucian and soon drifted off.

"You love her don't you." Lucian asked Xristo softly.

Xristo smiled softly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes." eric said from his place on the bed roll, arms tucked behind his head with his eyes closed.

Lucian chuckled. "It is the way you look at her. And the way you hold her to you. You worry of her often."

Xristo smiled again. "I suppose i do."

He looked down at her. He knew she loved Tanis. PLus, how could she ever love someone like him? She had known him to be a slave al his life, just like Lucian. He sighed. He could remember those pale moon nights when he would catch her eyes on him. She would look away, and soon after leave. But she never approached him. He had watched her grow, and loved her all the more for it. Again he sighed.

Kaitlin woke still curled in Xristos arms, his hands softly playing with her hair.

"I didn't wake you did i?" He asked.

"No, i woke on my own."

Slowly, carefully, she sat up, wincing.

"You alright?"

"Better than yesterday but not by much."

"Here," He handed her a newly filled pouch. When she raised an eyebrow he smiled. "Raze. He was up this morning, and as every one is asleep, or has a vampire curled in their lap, he helped."

"Remind me to thank him." She took it and drank the whole thing, shivering, then curled against him again. "Any word from Tanis?"

"Not yet, but we expect a bird soon."

She nodded. "Thank you. For helping me i mean. I don't really deserve it. Im nothing speacil."

"Yes you are. You saved us all. You gave us the key remember?"

"Yes i remember Xristo." She closed her eyes and opened them again. "I just wish things had ended differently."

"I know. We all wish that."

_ Kaitlin walked the open way of the castle. The deep section where the lycans worked. She watched as a certain dealer by the name of Kosta with a fancy for a whip, raised that weapon against a familiar lycan. It was one she had watched many nights in the courtyard. Watched him, and wanted him. She loved Tanis yet seeing this lycan always sent a strange thrill through her. Currently she was eighteen years of age, but even now she was strong and was held high among council. She walked forward, those cold eyes dark. The whip hit the lycan and he cried out. The whip hit him again, and again he cried out. Kaitlin caught the arm of the dealer. _

_"That is enough." She hissed. _

_"You dare stop me?" _

_"Beating the lycan wont make him work any faster. His lesson is learned." _

_"You do not have authority over me, girl." He snarled and yanked his arm away, moving as if to hit her. _

_"Kosta!" Tanis yelled and the two looked over. "Kaitlin's authority triples your own. To raise your hand to her is your own death. What she says goes." _

_Kaitlin glared at Kosta and he walked away. "Thank you Tanis." She said but didn't look at him. INstead she looked at the lycan. "You alright?" She asked in a low voice. _

_He nodded. _

_"Whats your name?" _

_"Xristo." _

_"Well Xristo. Watch your back." _

Lucian woke and saw Xristo asleep, alone. Kaitlin was standing at the mouth of the cave, her back to him. Quickly he stood and walked to her.

"Katie? What are you doing?"

She didn't look to him, but he could see tears streaming down her pale face. "What is true love Lucian. How do we know, who to love, and who to let go."

"What are you talking about Katie."

She looked to him finally. "I love Tanis, yet, i want Xristo. I have since i fist set eyes on him." She turned her face away again. "But he wont want me. Not after he learns."

"Learns what?"

She looked to him again, her face twisted with fear, pain, and sadness. Yet a joy lingered behind those dark eyes. "Lucian, i'm pregnant."


	7. Plans

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I am glad you all like my story! I know its a bit short but i promise there is more to come. :D I dont own anything from underworld, though i would certainly love to own a lycan XD**

_~The lies they created, changed their world~_

Lucian stood frozen for a moment. No emotion crossed his face as he thought for a moment.

"How long have you known?"

"Near four months now." She said softly.

Then anger twisted his face. "And you let the lycans attack you? Katie, they could have killed you both!"

A broken sob shook her body. "I didn't know what to do Lucian, i was scared. Soren, he was so, god i had to get out of there. I couldn't stay there, i couldn't,"

She fell into broken sobs and Lucian, all anger gone, quickly pulled her against his chest.

"Its okay, your safe now." He kissed the top of her head, gently rocking her back and forth against him. "No one will ever harm you again Kaitlin i swear it."

She pulled away to look up at him. "You cant protect me Lucian. You have sonya and your son to look after. I cant ask you to protect me Lucian. No one will protect me now. No one will love me."

"I will." A voice said.

Kaitlin spun, and gasped. "Xristo, oh god, how much did you hear?"

He leaned against the cave wall, and looked at her. "All of it."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Lucian squeezed her hand and walked away. Xristo walked to her and took her chin in his hand.

"Do you really think i would not love you? Because of this?"

She nodded.

"It does not matter whose child you have Kaitlin. I love you. And that is all that matters to me."

She threw her arms around his neck and he held her tightly.

"I love you too Xristo." Slowly she pulled away. "But i love Tanis too. He is the father of my unborn child and i want him as much as i want you." She pulled away then turned from him. "And i hate it. It hurts to love you both. And i don't know who to chose or what to do of it."

Xristo reached forward and took her hand. "Kaitlin, i love you. Tanis cant be here. Let me protect you. Least till he returns."

She turned to him. "I cant hurt you like that Xristo. I cant."

Xristo wiped away her tears. "Being with you for any amount of time is enough for me. Because i do love you. And if i have ot i will wait forever for you."

Kaitlin looked up at him. "I know."

Kaitlin sat with sonya, away from the sun that would soon be rising.

"Why did you not tell me?" Sonya asked, both pain and joy written across her face.

"I was afraid." She replied softly.

Sonya smiled and embraced her sister. Slowly, the two fell asleep. Xristo and Lucian watched them. Xristo never took his eyes away from Kaitlins form. Watching her chest rise and fall.

"She seems at peace here. It pains me to know how she really feels. That she is hurt. But at the same time, i am content. Because she loves me too."

"Love does many things to us." Lucian said, looking to his friend. "But it is an amazing thing."

"To think, after all those years of darkness, we are free now." Xristo smiled, a laugh slipping from his lips. "No more cage."

Lucican smiled. "That my friend truly is a wonderful thing."

"Lucian," Raze called as he entered, a hawk on his arm.

Lucian immediately stood and walked to him. "A letter?"

"From Tanis?"

Raze nodded and passed over the letter. Lucian quickly scanned over it and sighed than nodded. He passed the letter to Xristo. He quickly read it than looked over at Lucian.

"Should i wake her?"

Lucian looked to Kaitlin. "She will want to know."

Xristo walked to Kaitlin and kneeled beside her. "Katie," He shook her and she moaned rolling to face him.

"There better be a very good reason you are waking me at this moment dog or i swear i will cut off something, and it will not be your hand."

Xristo laughed. "Calm there princess, it is a very good reason." He handed her the letter.

She quickly snatched it and looked it over.

_To whom it may concern,_

_The lie has been told and they think it true. Viktor and Marcus have been awakened. Both grieve the death of their daughters, but have so far moved to take no action. Marcus wants revenge that he will not get for Viktor fears the lose of the coven. Stay safe, i will contact you as soon as i am able. Risk no movement, for fear of the dealers catching the fox. _

_Tanis_

Kaitlin let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her face.

"You no that it wont stay this easy right? Marcus will take action." Her eyes opened and they were electric blue. "He will take action and move to murder the lycans."

"We can do nothing for the moment Kaitlin. Nothing but wait."

"Winter is coming, lycan. It halts for no one. If we wait for the winter, it is sure to lock us here. A new cage. We must move."

"Where do we go, katie. There is no where."

She shook her head. "There is one place. You know the old castle?"

"Queens landing? That was abandon, how many years ago?"

"Nearly twenty. I remember i was just a child. We could go there. It is more than large enough to house all the lycans. And its warm. Even with winter soon coming, we would be safe there."

Lucian put a hand on his chin, thinking. He nodded slowly. "It sounds a decent plan. Raze?"

He nodded. "Sounds good. The dealers wouldn't suspect we go there. And even so, can they track in winter?"

"There are only three who can, and im one of them." Kaitlin said. "Sonya was the other."

"Who does that leave?" Xristo asked, but it was Lucian who answered.

"Kraven." The name came out as a growl.

Kaitlin nodded. "He is not as skilled as i, but just as dangerous. I would fear his hunt."

"As would i. Kraven is relentless." Lucian sighed. "We shall move ot the castle as soon as possible. Raze, tell Eric to send Tanis a letter at once. Coded. Kaitlin," He looked to her. "We need to see Alex."

Her face twisted with fury and her eyes turned into ice. "No! I refuse."

"We need his help. His protection. He will save you."

"Lucian no, i will not."

"He's your grand,"

"He is nothing to me!" She snarled. "And say not otherwise."

Lucian sighed. "Alright. But, if you were to see him, do realize all he could do for us."

Kaitlin turned away. "Please don't lucian."

"Princess, please,"

"Don't call me that." She snapped, not turning to look at him.

Lucian smiled. "My fire princess, Alexander can help us."

Slowly she turned, her eyes faded to her normal color. "Lucian, he left me. He abandon me with my father."

"He couldn't speak to you because Marcus wouldn't let him."

She shook her head. Then, she sighed. "Fine." She closed her eyes. "I'll see him." Her eyes opened and again they were ice. "But lucian i swear, i will blame you for any negative outcome that may fall upon us."

Lucian grinned. "Im rather looking forward to it."


	8. Vists

_~The lies they created, changed their world~_

Two men urged their horses through the thick forest. The horses startled at a figure on the edge of the trees. The men stopped and looked to each other then back at the figure.

"Excuse me, which way to the Corvinous castle?" A soft female voice asked.

The men grinned at each other and urged their horses closer. The figure looked up at them but had a hood over her face.

"Corvinous castle? Its a haunted place. Every one knows that."

"No matter. I wish to go there. Perhaps, one of you could take me?"

One man slid from his horse and walked towards her. "And what might we get in exchange for our aid."

"Your life!" Her voice snarled. Her hood slid from her head and her eyes were ice.

The man cried out as she tackled him to the ground, fangs hanging from her mouth. The other man yelled as he was pulled from the horse. Xristo growled low in his ear.

"I wouldn't fight if i were you." He growled.

The mans eyes widened as Xristo's eyes turned yellow. Xristo smiled and threw the man over to his companion.

"What should we do with them?" Kaitlin asked with a dark smile.

Xristo smiled too. "I don't know. What do you think?"

A snarl ripped from her chest and the two men cried out. Kaitlin knocked them out before they could move.

"Come on. They wont remember anything." Kaitlin stood up straight and slid onto one horses back.

Xristo climbed onto the other. He looked to her and smiled. "Lets ride, princess."

She hissed and urged the horse into a run.

They arrived at the castle, dawn fast approaching. Two men stood guard. Kaitlin pulled her horse in front of Xristos.

"I am kaitlin, Alexanders granddaughter. I urge you to allow me to enter at once."

The two men looked at each other then back to her. "Alexander Corvinus has no grandchildren."

Kaitlin snarled, throwing her hood back. "I am the daughter of Marcus Corvenious. Son of Alexander Corvenious. Let me enter or i swear i will kill you where you stand."

The two men jumped slightly and hurriedly open the gates. Kaitlin rode inside and jumped off her horse looking around. A young servant girl stood nearby.

"You! Girl. If you calue your life you will take me to your master immediately."

The girl, eyes widened in fright, gave a bow and led the way to thick double doors on the inside of the castle. She knocked.

"Enter." Came a soft voice.

The girl pushed open the doors. "My lord, you have guests."

"Guests? What guests are these who come into my home unannounced."

"Am i not welcome in your him grandfather?" Kaitlin, who had returned her hood, threw it off again.

Alexander smiled softly. "Kaitlin. My, my. How you have grown."

"Enough with the nice, Alexander. I didn't come so you can lather over how much you have missed me. Which you haven't." She hissed.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "Leave us, lillian."

"My lord." She bowed and left, closing the doors. Xristo pressed closer to Kaitlin.

"Do you think i have not tried contacting you? That i have not wanted to see you? Your father, as well as victor intervened. They wouldn't allow letters of mine to go through to you. Wouldn't allow me to see you at all."

"Lies. My father loved you and you deserted us."

"More as to he deserted me. Your father has not told the truth about all his own where abouts. As you have lied about your death."

Kaitlin inhaled. "That was necessary. They would have killed me anyways. Or at least Soren would have. The vile bastard. You heard what they did to Sonya, and Lucian."

"Yes. I did. I think it wrong of Viktor and the council. You did a great thing in saving them, my dear." He sat in his chair and sighed. "I do not suspect you are here to speak of such things. I am sure lucian pressed you into coming here. Why?"

Her eyes flashed like ice. "we ask of your protection from the elders and the vampire coven. we plan to move to the elder castle, three days march from here. You know the place."

"Why there?"

"It is far enough from the Elders eyes to do as we please, and remain through winters cold."

Alexander nodded. "You have my protection Kaitlin, you always have. Do you think, had it not been staged, that you really would have perished at the hands of the lycans?"

Kaitlin opened her mouth and closed it again.

"You have your spies, darling granddaughter. I have mine."

Kaitlin hissed low and turned away.

"There is something else you wish to tell me?"

"No. There is nothing I came to ask of your help and nothing more."

Alexander nodded slowly, thinking. "Alright then."

Kaitlin reached for the door, halted, and turned to her grandfather. "You wont tell him will you?"

"Of course not. I fear your father as you do Kaitlin. Fear what i created."

She blinked. "Im pregnant. It's Andreas' child."

Alexander smiled, stood, and walked to her. He took both her hands and kissed each cheek. "I am happy for you my darling. You will make an excellent mother."

"I'm scared."

Xristo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tanis is there, i am here, and,"

"All be well." Alexander said, kissed her cheek, and walked back to his desk. "You rest here now. I have matters to attend to for you."

She nodded and left, Xristo fast behind her.

"He's quick about things." Xristo said.

"My grandfather loves me, i suppose."

Xristo smiled. "Everyone loves you."

"Not everyone. I can name quiet a few who would kill me. You just don't know about it."

Xristo raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Come. I must rest until the twilight." She said, and was lead by the girl to a room. "Thank you. Now leave us."

"My lady." She bowed and disappeared.

Xristo sat beside Kaitlin on the bed. "Everything will be okay Katie. I know it."

"We cant see the future Xristo. It is unwritten."

"You know what is?"

She looked to him.

"How much i love you." And he kissed her softly.

She pulled away, curled against his chest, and slowly fell asleep.


	9. Arrivals

_~The lies they created changed their world~_

_~Three months later~ _

Kaitlin smiled down at Sonya with tears in her eyes.

"He's beautiful love." She said and kissed the proud new mother.

Sonya smiled at Kaitlin, a new born in her arms, and she in Lucians. The son she held was as pale as she, and had their blue eyes. His hair was dark like sonyas, and curly like Lucians. Xristo helped Kaitlin to her feet from the bed, her belly swollen with the coming of her own child.

She winced in pain, putting a hand to her back. Xristo's face twisted with worry.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. He is just being a little moving mouse."

"He?" Lucian laughed. "I cant see you with a son."

"Well no little girl of mine is this stubborn."

"She is if she is your daughter." Sonya laughed, and they all laughed with her.

"Come on then. The sun is rising soon. You need your rest, my lady." Xristo said and helped Kaitlin to the door.

The walked through the old castle, the halls lit with torches. Xristo smiled at Kaitlin, softly holding her hand, and they reached their room. Kaitlin sighed as she walked to the bed and sat.

"Tanis is coming tomorrow." She said softly.

"I know. I asked him to come remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "I no you did. Xristo, im scared. He still doesn't even know!"

"Well it wont be hard to tell him when he sees you."

She narrowed those pale eyes. "No one asked for you to be smart."

He sat beside her and took her hand. "Kaitlin, everything will be fine."

"I love him. And it scares me. This child, this life, it all scares me Xristo and there is no way to make that fear go away."

He kissed the top of her head. "I will love you no matter what Kaitlin."

"I know." She whispered.

The next day arrived and Kaitlin watched from the high walls as Tanis's horse arrived. A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, then walked down to the courtyard as the gates were opened. Tanis saw her and smiled. She smiled too. He got off his horse and walked towards her. She stepped out from behind the wall, and he froze.

Another tear fell down her cheek. "I tried to tell you. But i didn't think it was something i could write out." She whispered.

"It's mine?"

"Of course it's yours."

HE stepped closer, looking her over. "How, how long have you known?"

"Since i first discovered it seven moons ago."

"Seven moons! Why didn't you tell me before you left."

She shook her head, sobbing now. "I couldn't. I knew you wouldn't let me go if i did. Do you hate me?"

He reached her in three strides and crushed his lips against hers. He pulled away and looked at her. "I could never hate the mother of my child, Kaitlin."

She smiled through her tears, and then she was laughing with joy. Tanis laughed with her and held her tightly.

"I cant believe it." He whispered. "What do you think it will be."

"A little boy." She said. "I can see myself holding your blue eyed son."

"A son hm?" He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chosing

**Hey guys so sorry its been so long. I have been busy with school and finals are coming up. YIKES! This chapter is really sad, so please don't hate me. Don't worry kaitlin will get her happy ending. Just not for a while yet. PLease review!**

_~The lies they created changed their world~ _

Kaitlin lay against Tanis, screaming her pain. Tanis had his arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her as tears fell down his cheeks. Neither had ever expected what would happen.

Sonya sobbed softly against Lucian, clutching her child to her breast. Xristo sat in the corner of their room with his head in his hands. Each time Kaitlin screamed, he shook. How could this happen? To her? After she had begged for this one thing for so long.

Eric stood outside Kaitlin's door, his head bowed in silence. Three hours earlier she had given to birth to her son. But the child had no breathe. He was still born. The beautiful little baby would never open his eyes. He had soft dark curls, and was so tiny. Kaitlin, for but a few moments had clutched the child to her, held him tightly in her arms, before Eric gently took him away, and Kaitlin had began to scream.

The next night, Tanis left. Leaving Kaitlin alone. She lay on her bed, alone, her face still red with tears that had long since stopped falling. Why her. Why her baby? Her tiny little Kris. There was a knock at her door but she didn't move or speak. It opened and sonya closed it.

"Katie,"

"Sonya," She choked. "I wish you had seen him. He was so beautiful. And so tiny." No tears pricked her eyes but she felt her throat tighten. "Such a tiny little thing."

A tear fell down Sonya's cheek and she walked to her friend, embracing her tightly as Kaitlin shook with the tears that refused to fall.

"Katie i am so sorry."

Kaitlin looked to her. "It's not your fault." She stood then, shrugging off her friends hands as she walked to the window. "I cant stay here. I think, i think i am going to leave for a while."

"Leave? Where? Kaitlin if the dealers see you,"

"I know." She whispered. "Please just," She turned. "I just need some time for me."

Sonya stood and walked to her friend, embracing her tightly. "I know. It's alright." She pulled away. "Go on then. You best be telling Lucian. Heavens knows he will send a search party for you if you not tell him you are leaving."

Kaitlin smiled faintly but it quickly disappeared. "I love you Sonya."

"I love you to Kaitlin. Just you be careful." She kissed her sisters cheek and pushed her out the door.

Kaitlin walked quickly and told Lucian of her plan.

"When will you return?"

"I am not sure yet. But i do not think it will be for a long while." She looked over the court yard and saw Xristo on the far wall. "Watch over him for me? I will worry of him while i am gone."

"You just worry of you know. That is all that matters. I will send word of your leaving to Tanis."

"Thank you Lucian. This means a lot to me."

He kissed the top of her head. "Best be careful, fire princess. Who knows what lies beyond what our eyes can see."

Kaitlin sat upon shadow, standing on a hill over looking the castle. She could see Xristo standing on the wall, watching her. With a heavy pain in her heart, she looked one last time, and turned, riding off into the moon lit night. She knew that it would be a long time before she returned.

_~SEVEN MONTHS LATER~ _

Lucian was patrolling the wall, watching for any sign of vampire activity. There, riding fast towards the castle was someone on horse back. Lucian watched for a moment and then smiled.

"Open the gates!" He yelled, then turned. "You there, fetch Lady Sonya, Xristo, and Eric. Send a letter straight to lord Tanis, telling the princess has returned."

The lycna bowed and ran off. The gates opened and the pitch black horse slowed as he entered, neighing in protest. The rider, hooded and cloaked looked over the crowd. Ice blue eyes were the only thing that could be seen. Those eyes locked on lucian and faded to green. She dismounted the horse and threw back her hood.

Kaitlin had changed. That sharpness to her had returned. Her skin was fair instead of ghostly pale. Her eyes had life in them. Her firery hair had been cut and was pulled into a low pony tail. The fire princess had finally returned. Lucian could see it in the way she stood, the way those beautiful eyes looked over the lycans. She walked to Lucian and a smile caught her scowling lips.

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, the two laughing.

"It's so good to see you. I see my fire princess has truly returned."

"Yes she has." Her smiled faded. "And i must tell you why. Lucian,"

"Kaitlin!" Sonya's call turned Kaitlins head and the smile returned.

"Sonya!" The two sisters embraced tightly.

"Look at you, you look wonderful!" Sonya said.

"And you as well! I haven't seen you so well since before lucian escaped." Her eyes flicked over to Eric who smiled wide and she embraced him. Then her eyes moved again. Xristo stood off to the side, watching her with a soft smile on his face.

"Hello Kaitlin."

"Xristo." She said softly, and then she was in his arms, holding him tightly.

When he finally let go he took her hand and she smiled. She looked to lucian and again the smile faded. "We must go somewhere private. There is an urgent matter that must be spoken of."

Lucian nodded and turned to the nearest lycan. "We are going to the council chamber, Make sure that we are not disturbed. And if we are, you will pay. Is that clear?"

The lycan swallowed. "Yes, my lord." He bowed and took off.

Lucian led the way to the council chamber, and closed the thick doors. Slowly he turned and looked to Kaitlin.

"Now, what has made our princess return."

"Marcus and Amelia are going into hibernation. But not before Viktor moves the coven. He's changing everything."

"Where are they going?"

"Farther north. Marcus still wants revenge on the lycans but as for now they do nothing. Or so they would make it seem. A separate group sets out. They are out ot hunt the lycans, some of the best of them. No less than three hundred or so. All new. All set out to kill Lucian."

"They have discovered my escape. Tanis was forced to go with a rider, to see if you had yet died. When they discovered you weren't, they of course had to report back to Viktor. The hunt is out for you lucian, and it will be a war."

He cursed, and eric nearly broke the table from griping it so hard. Sonya shook her head.

"There has to be something we can do." She said.

"There is. And that why i have come back to you now. We fight against Viktor, and we take them down. We show them the power of the lycans. We don't hesitate."

Lucian slowly nodded. "Kaitlin is right. We must fight them."

"That's suicide." Sonya hissed. "We are out numbered three hundred to one."

"Sonya, it is the only way. Those dealers come, and we don't do anything? They will kill us all. Down to the last lycan child. Or, hybrid child."

Fear filled sonyas eyes. Kaitlin turned to lucian and again he saw the old kaitlin.

"Either we fight or we die. Simple as that Lucian. What is your decision."


	11. The war begins

**Hey guys! Sorry its taken me a while to write this one. I'm behind on all my stories unfortunately. PLease read and review! Thanks! **

_~The lies they created changed their world~_

Kaitlin moved quickly the two dealers close behind her. One suddenly appeared ahead of her. Her eyes turned to ice and she smiled, sliding across the ground in the pouring rain. She threw her head back, just missing his sword as he swung it. She slid beside him and stood, pulling her sword up in time and cutting off his head. The other two walked towards her and she snarled.

"Come on. Show me what you got." She hissed.

They lunged at her and she quickly took them down. Walking to the wall she could see lycans still fighting vampires below in the court yard. Her eyes moved over to see Kraven speaking with Lucian. She tensed but stood her ground. All part of the plan. Lucian backed away from Kraven, who turned and ran, leaving his lamb for slaughter.

Kaitlin smiled darkly and leaped down into the court yard, her blade flying out around her as she sliced down vampire after vampire. One halted before her, jaw dropping at the sight of her face.

"Miss me?" And she killed him.

Kaitlin liked feeling herself. LIked the kill and the blood. She had missed being the fire princess, and was glad when she had returned. She turned and a dealer stabbed her in the hip. She gasped, head down, looking at the wound. Slowly she raised her head, and snarled. She turned, letting the blade rip from her skin and sliced off his head.

She wavered for a second, hand to her bleeding side, then ignored it. She scanned the thinning crowd for Xristo or Eric. She flinched at the sight of some fallen lycans, but the majority of the dead were vampires. She turned and was met with Kravens cruel eyes. He smiled darkly, and she was suddenly pinning him to the wall.

"Is there a problem?" She hissed.

"Your alive." He said. "Imagine your fathers triumph if he were to hear of his daughters life."

"Imagine Viktors revenge if he were to find that his lead dealer hadn't actually killed lucian, or any other lycan. That in fact he had fled his post, leaving the vampires to slaughter."

The two glared at each other.

"You job is to pretend every one here is dead. My job is to protect lucian, kill anyone in my way," She held a knife to his throat and he flinched. "And make sure that no one knows i am alive. Same as my lord. Understood? Unless you don't actually want to be an elder and rule the coven." She raised an eye brow. "Clear?"

"Crystal." He pulled out of her grip. "Mark my words Kaitlin, when all this is over and victor and the others are dead, you will be next."

"You can try, coward." She said with a dark smile, and backed away.

Kraven turned and left as the last vampire was slaughtered. Kaitlin closed her eyes, turning her face up to the rain. She blocked out all sound of cheers and triumph, silent as the rain hit her skin. A single tear rolled down her cheek and was lost in the rain.

"Kaity?" She opened her eyes and slowly turned to Xristo. "It's over."

She shook her head. "Not yet. But close enough."

He walked to her and took her face in his hands, bringing their lips together. In the middle of the battle field in the pouring down rain the two kissed pasiontaly, ignoring everything else around them.

"Kaitlin." A voice called and she pulled free.

"Lucian," She smiled. "I wont say i told you so, just for the sack of risking more injury to you or myself." She said, and looked at his bleeding arm.

"This is just a flesh wound. I'll be fine. You on the other hand, had best find Eric."

She looked down at her wound and she could suddenly feel the tole it was taking on her body. Xristo scooped her into his arms and cradled her against his chest.

"Is everyone else alright?" Kaitlin asked. "Sonya, and Lucius, they are alright?"

"Both are safe as well as the other mothers and children and such. My only concern is you right now. So get going,"

Xristo smiled and carried her to the infirmary, setting her on an empty cot.

"Do you think you could be any wetter?" Eric grumbled as he walked over.

"Actually,"

"Wait, don't answer that. You are to dirty minded for my innocent ears." He said, sitting on the edge of the cot and examining her side.

Kaitlin laughed loudly, then winced in pain. "Innocent? Since when was eric master of the bed chamber innocent?"

Eric flashed a grin. "This is going to hurt." He said.

He pushed against her wound to see how deep it was, causing her to cry out loudly and squeeze Xristo's hand.

"Told you so." Eric said. "I'll stitch it up. I don't want you moving about. It's pretty deep and if those stitches don't stay in you'll keep bleeding."

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Fine."

"And i mean it. In bed until you are all healed."

"Alright alright!" She hissed.

Eric rolled his eyes and began to stitch her wound. Once done Xristo carried her back outside and toward her room. She made him stop as she looked over the destruction that was the war.

"So many lives lost." She said softly. "I almost feel sorry for the vampires, they didn't deserve this. But then again, if we hadn't done it, i might have lost someone important to me."

"Lucian can take care of himself." Xristo said with a smirk.

"I didn't mean Lucian. And just for clarification i didn't mean eric either."

He stopped walking and looked down at her, confused and surprised.

"What, me kissing you doesn't show you that i care about you?" She asked.

"Well i uh, i just thought, that you still loved Tanis."

"I do." She said. "But i have realized that, i love you more."

He set her down on her bed. "You mean it?"

"No. IM lying to you because i am a spiteful bitch." She said crossing her arms.

Xristo laughed. "Well in that case, i guess you don't deserve this, at all," He kissed her softly. "Or this," He kissed her again and pulled away. "Or,"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He laughed and brought their lips together. She sighed and relaxed into the kiss.

Kaitlin woke twined in Xristos arms, the blankets were tangled yet warm around them. She sighed but smiled. Being with Xristo was a different feeling then she had ever had before. And she had loved every moment of it. Kaitlin stood and and pulled on a simple black silk dress, off the shoulder. She walked out onto her balcony and let the wind blow through her hair. Outside the castle walls was a pyre set up for each lycan that had died. The pyres were long since burned.

She looked over the castle walls and into the court yard where lycans swept away the ashes from the vampires bodies. She closed her eyes for a moment. Warm arms wrapped around her and a stubbly chin rested on her shoulder.

"You look like a queen standing out here, the moon reflecting off your skin while the wind blows through your hair."

Kaitlin smiled and turned in his arms. "I will be a queen one day. And you my love, will be my king." She kissed him softly and puled away.

He smiled down at her, tucking a curl behind her ear. She smiled and slowly he brought his lips down to hers. She sighed and relaxed into that kiss. His hands at first cupped her cheeks then moved down slowly, one down her arm, the other down her back. It made her shiver, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Xristo pulled her closer, their lips moving together, bodies molding. He felt a warmth with her that he had never felt before. The wind blew her loose curls around their faces and the two smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

There was a knock at the door and the two pulled away. Kaitlin walked over and opened it, smiling when she saw Lucian.

"How are we feeling today?" He asked, and then his eyes found Xristo, bare chested, and smiled. "Ah, much better i see."

Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "I don't pry into your love life,"

"I'm not prying," He said with a laugh, "I just came to check on you."

"And,"

"And what?"

"And i know you better than that. What do you want?"

"I figured you would like to come to our council meeting. Sonya, Eric, Raze, Szear, Hayden, Zach, and Xristo are all on it. You should be too."

"Very well then. Give us ten minutes?"

"Of course." And he walked away.

She closed the door, her back against it, starring at Xristo who smiled.

"What?"

"What what? Cant i look at you?" She asked with a wide smile.

"No. You cant." He walked to her and kissed her again. "Come on. Time to show them our fire princess."

She smiled and opened the door. "You might want to grab a shirt." She said and walked out the door.

The wind blew her dress around her as she walked towards the council room, her eyes turning to the color of ice. She sighed and opened the doors to the council room. All eyes fell on her and she heard more than one of the lycans gasp. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to lucian, who kissed her on the cheek. Next Sonya embraced her, and sat her in the seat next to lucian. Sonya was on one side, kaitlin the other.

"It has been brought to our attention," Lucian said, "that xristo being late is an extreme disturbance."

Xristo only grinned as he walked in and sat beside Kaitlin, taking her hand.

"It has been brought to our attention that Viktor is moving the coven. On top of that, after losing many of their soldiers he will be creating a new army of dealers. Trained by none other than Kraven. These will be fast and furious vampires. Newlings. We must stay hidden for a short while until we know that they have gone."

"How are we to get provisions?" Hayden asked.

Kaitlin looked to him. He appeared young, a child, but Kaitlin figured he was at least as old as lucian and she.

"We have our ways of doing so." Sonya said. "It will not be hard. Don't worry."

"But what if someone comes here. Sees we are alive." Zachery asked.

Kaitlin smiled. "Well that is where i come in."

The lycans, aside from Lucian, raised their eyebrows.

"You?" Scar asked.

"Yes, me."

"And what is it that you will be doing?"

Kaitlin smiled darkly. "Tracking them down and killing them. I am trained in the arts of weapons, i am fast, skilled, and lethal. I am this covens new assassin. Any that dare threaten us will be hunted down."

Scar scoffed. "Yes thats all we need. Dealers disappearing on our borders. That wont alert anyone at all."

Kaitlin hissed low, baring her fangs. "Lycan i am nearly forty years your elder. I do believe i know what i speak of. Lucian gave me this assignment. To go against me is to go against him."

Scar flinched.

"Kaitlin is right Scar. She is very skilled. ONe of our best hunters. Hayden will be assisting her when needed. Both are very skilled trackers, and fighters. It is mine and sonyas belief that this be done. To help protect what we are starting."

"What is it exactly we are starting?" Zach asked, leaning forward.

"A war against the vampires. It started with sonya and i, but it shall end with us all. We are going to destroy the elders, and in their place, Kraven, Sonya, Kaitlin, Xristo, and I shall rule."

"You want me to rule?" Xristo asked.

"Our covens will be split. We cant all be in one coven." Sonya said.

He nodded. "Makes sense. Thank you, tis a great honor, serving you and one day ruling at your side."

Lucian smiled and nodded.

Kaitlin looked up at Xristo and smiled, gently squeezing his hand. There would be a small peace now and Kaitlin let it consume her, but at the same time, she left that dark place in her heart alone. The place where she had buried her love for tans. THe place where she had buried her infant son. The place she buried all her pain. The place where her monster came from.


	12. Lovers and Killers

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in a while. Please review because i really need some feed back. This chapter is really long so i hope you all like it!**

_~The lies they created changed their world~_

One year later

Kaitlin rode hard and fast back to the castle, her eyes their usual ice color. She slowed as she neared the gates of the Lycan castle and was let inside. She jumped off shadow and stormed up to the council room, bursting in the doors where Lucian was speaking with Xristo, Sonya, and Hayden.

"Hello my love," Xristo purred as he walked up to her but she ignored him, anger and pain twisting her face.

"They exiled Tanis!" She snarled.

"What?" Lucian choked. "Why?"

"Because he knew the truth. Two months ago Viktor slaughtered the family that created Williams prison. All but one. Selene. She is a spitting image of Sonya. Could be her twin."

Sonya looked at Kaitlin in shock.

"He left her alive. She's head of the dealers with Kraven and they exiled Tanis because he knew what really happened with Sonya and I."

Lucian shook his head, pacing. "There must be something we can do,"

"We could create an alliance with him." Xristo said. "Kaitlin could speak to him,"

"He hasn't seen me in nearly two years and I don't think he will ever want to again. He hates me for what I did to him,"

"But he still loves you." Lucian said softly. "Xristo is right. You and I shall go to Tanis and ask him for his aid."

Kaitlin shook her head hard. "This is not something I will do. I won't have my heart hurting again."

"You told me you didn't have a heart." Xristo mumbled with a smile.

She looked to him and a smile sparkled only in her eyes. "That's because someone else stole it from me."

Xristo grinned and took her hand. "Do this for us. If you want me to come then I will. But please,"

Kaitlin sighed. "Alright. But you can't come. Tanis will kill you if he sees you. He wouldn't dare harm me."

Xristo nodded and kissed the top of her head. Lucian nodded as well.

"It's best we prepare then." Lucian said.

"Da!" A voice cried and they turned to see Lucius walking towards them, arms outstretched.

"Hey," Lucian scooped his son into his arms and smiled. "What trouble have you been getting into?"

The small child only smiled. His curls were dark like his father and his eyes bright like his mother. This child was the true future of their coven. Kaitlin felt that same sharp pain in her heart every time she saw their child. She pulled from Xristo's grasp and walked out of the room.

Kaitlin looked up at the castle wall to see her lover waving to her one last time. She looked to Lucian who nodded and the two took off, riding hard. Kaitlin blocked all thoughts and sights as she led Lucian towards the old church that was Tanis' exile. They arrived many hours later to find it unguarded and dark. Kaitlin looked over it warily before slipping from Shadows back. The horse nudged her and she put a comforting hand on his flank.

"Hush," She urged it and tied the reins to a near by tree.

Lucian walked behind her, her sword drawn as she walked up to the doors and slowly pulled them open. She walked slowly inside, searching in the dark of the halls. She could see candle light from one room and walked near it. She threw up her sword as one flew towards her and the swords locked. She snarled. Lucian moved forward but she shoved him behind her.

"Put your blade down idiot! It's me!" She snarled.

Tanis moved around the wall and his eyes widened, immediately he lowered the blade, but kept his eyes on her. "Katie, what, how did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard to discover your location after I heard what happened."

His face turned angry and he raised his sword again. "Why are you here?" He hissed.

"We came to offer our aid." Lucian said and stepped into the candle light.

Tanis flicked his eyes to the lycan then back to Kaitlin. "I don't need your help. Nor do i want it. Leave this place. And forget of me, as you already did."

Kaitlin's eyes widened. "Me forget of you? How dare you!" She hissed, and drew close to him, her sword forgotten at her side.

He raised his and held it to her throat and she stopped moving but glared at him.

"As I recall, after I lost our child I believe it was you who forgot of me. Yes I chose a different path then you but it was because you left me. You left me wallowing in that pain. And heartbreak. It was hard on you, there is no doubt in my mind that you hurt too, but i gave birth to the child. I carried it, and conceived it. Try being me."

A flicker of pain, confusion, and then regret ran through his eyes, and he lowered the blade.

"Why do you want to help me?" He asked softly.

"Because. You can help us too. And you know it. We need each other Tanis. We must set aside the past and look to the future."

"Lucius."

"Yes." Lucian said. "My son. He is the future of both covens. All who know of him know this to be true. We want your help just as much as you want ours."

Tanis looked to Lucian and starred at him. And then, he nodded.

A pair of ice blue eyes flicked carefully over the pack of dealers sitting by the docks. It was her job to make sure they didn't leave that dock. Kaitlin slipped closer. She was covered from head to toe in black, even her hair was covered. A black cloth was wrapped around her face revealing only her eyes. Her killing knives were already in her hand, waiting to cut into the throats of the five she would kill tonight.

Standing on tiptoe for but a moment Kaitlin lunged forward, killing the first two before the other three could even move. One leaped at her with a snarl, missing her by inches. She spun and sliced his throat. Another leaped at her, catching her leg. She fell back and flipped back up, landing over him, and killing him with a stab through the heart. She turned to the last but spun when she realized he was behind her. She spun a moment to late and he ripped off her mask. She spun, knife out but stopped with a shocked gasp when she saw who it was.

Knife at his throat he went down on his knees, but looked up at her and his face twisted with pain and shock.

"Kaitlin?"

Fear gripped her. She couldn't let him go, but she couldn't kill him. She could never harm him. A harsh cry escaped her lips as the knife slipped from her numb fingers and landed on the ground by his knees.

"Rowan," She choked. Her curls, which had tumbled loose when he yanked her mask, blew about her face. Tears began to fall down her face. "I, no, I," She shook her head, and ran.

That's all she could do. She couldn't have killed him. He who was so much like a brother to her. He who had saved her on so many accounts.

"Kaitlin!" He cried after her. "Kaitlin wait please!"

But she continued on, throwing herself around the trees and through the river to dislodge her scent and clean the blood from her. She shivered as she pulled herself out on the other bank, dragging herself through the forest, to the other side where shadow waited. She mounted and kicked.

"Go!" She cried and they fled.

Kaitlin stormed into the castle, shivering and weak. Lucian saw her first. Lycans surrounded them as she wrapped herself in his arms.

"What happened?"

"He was there. He was going to Italy. I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill him."

"Who Kaitlin?"

"Rowan!"

Lucian inhaled sharply. "Did he see you?"

She nodded weakly. "He ripped my cloth and before I could kill him, I realized who it was, and I couldn't do it!"

"You betrayed us!" A voice snarled behind her.

She turned. It was scar.

"He will discover us now because you were to weak to,"

With a snarl she had Scar pinned to the ground, a knife at his throat. "Rowan was my only friend. He saved my life many times and I saved his. He is a good man, and my brother above all else. The equal to this would you leaving to join the vampires, returning to kill one and finding your opponent Hayden."

Scar flinched. He and hayden were very close.

"I love Rowan as a brother and I could never harm him." She got up and turned to Lucian. "He won't betray us. I know him better. He will tell Viktor that the others were assassinated but not by me. He loves me to much."

"It's alright," Lucian pulled her against his chest and a sob escaped her. He pulled her up into his arms and carried her to her rooms, laying her on the bed. She rolled away from him and closed her eyes.

Xristo entered a few moments later but she didn't move. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Rowan was there. Kaitlin didn't kill him, but he saw her."

"Are you sure?"

"She told me so herself. He knew who she was and why she was there. But she said he will not betray."

"Can you be so sure?"

"No. I am not sure. But Kaitlin is. And I trust her with my own life."

Xristo nodded. "I will care for her here. You go to your wife."

Two days passed. Kaitlin found her self starring out over the walls of the palace into the valley below. Xristo wrapped his arms around her.

"Your worried about him aren't you."

"Yes. I am worried about what he is thinking. What he knows. What he will learn." She turned to him. "And it scares me."

"Everything will be alright Kaitlin. You know this as well as I do."

Kaitlin nodded and turned back to the wall. "Riders." She called and walked quickly to the lower wall, pulling up her hood as the riders slowed to the gates.

"Who goes there?"

"All is well. I look for the granddaughter of my master. I serve the house of Corvenious." A man called up.

"Open the gate." Kaitlin yelled and then turned. "Post seven lycans, all with bows. I don't want any traitors here. Only have them attack if I give the signal."

Xristo nodded and took off. Kaitlin walked down to where the two riders dismounted and turned to her. Slowly she pushed back her hood.

"Alexander Corvenious is my grandfather. What message would you bring?"

"A message of peace my lady, not war. Your grandfather bade me come when an ally presented himself to us, pledging in your name."

Kaitlin inhaled sharply. "And what person would know of my life? Who is this ally who would turn from Viktor's cruel eyes to aid us?"

"I would, my lady." The second rider said and pushed back his hood.

Kaitlin let out a choked gasp. "No, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. I knew if anyone knew your whereabouts it would be Alex. I found him and pledged myself to your cause."

"No," A tear fell down her cheek. "Rowan."

Rowan smiled. "I had to find you Kaitlin, I love you."

She took a breath. She looked to the servant. "You. Return to your master. Tell him I shall send word when I have made my decision."

"Yes my lady." The servant bowed and left.

Her eyes flicked to rowan. "You would risk Viktor's wrath, for a ghost?"

"Your no ghost if you stand here before me Kaitlin."

Kaitlin shook her head and looked at the ground. "The other day, that was a mistake, I didn't know you would be there. If I had, I would have never gone."

"Why?" Rowan snarled angrily. "So someone else could slaughter us?"

Kaitlin's head snapped up, her eyes ice. "No. If I had known, no one would have gone, as per my orders. I would not bring you to harm. You know I love you as a brother Rowan. And no matter life or death, that never changed."

She started to turn away.

"Why did you do it?" He snarled, pain in his voice. "Do you know how I grieved?"

She looked to him. "I had to. I couldn't stand being there any longer. I would have died Rowan. By Soren's hand, or perhaps Viktor's."

"Viktor never would have harmed you."

"Yes he would have. It was my responsibility to keep Sonya alive."

Rowan shook his head. "She's not even dead, is she."

Kaitlin pursed her lips. "Thats none of your concern if she is or is not." She shook her head. "I'm sorry Rowan but i cant risk this. I cant risk having you on my side. Go back to Viktor, where you belong." She turned away.

"And what if victor were to hear if this fortress, once i returned."

Kaitlin stopped, and laughed, turning to face him. She shook her head, still laughing, but her eyes were dark and held no humor. "Do you think i would let you leave if that was your intention?"

The lycans on guard slowly stood from their hiding places, bows aimed straight at rowan. He inhaled sharply and froze.

"We are more skilled then you know, and i am an assassin for a reason, Rowan." Her face became straight. "If your intention were to betray us then brother or not i would have no choice but to kill you. Even if that meant doing it myself."

She looked around at the lycans there. "Each one of these men are sworn to me, my mate, my lord and lady. They obey every command i give them. But i respect them as brothers as they respect me as a sister."

Rowan shook his head slowly. "I don't want to betray you Katie, i want to help you. I could give you so much information."

"I don't want you to get hurt Rowan." Kaitlin said softly.

He walked to her and the lycans tensed. He softly gripped her arms. "I love you Katie, and i am strong. If you can do this so can i."

Kaitlin bowed her head in defeat. "Nothing more i say will keep you from this."

"No."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to loose you Rowan."

"And i don't want to loose you, again."

Kaitlin nodded. Looking over her shoulder she eyed the lycans. "Lower your weapons. All is well here."

The lycans hesitantly lowered their arrows and dissappered. Xristo appeared a few moments later, stopping to look between the two.

"Xristo," Kaitlin turned and ran to him, embracing him tightly.

He brought his lips down to hers and glared at Rowan.

"It's all right my love." She whispered. "He is friend and ally."

Xristo nodded. "Then he should come to council, and be judged."


	13. Sunsets

**Hey guys sorry its been so long. I am so stuck! please please PLEASE, help me out ! Any and all ideas would be brilliant. Thanks guys! Much love! **

_~The lies they created would change their world~_

Kaitlin rode hard into the castle, the gates slamming down just before the wild wolves could enter. She jumped from her horse and snarled at the wolves outside the gates. Xristo ran to her.

"My lady, are you alright?"

"I am fine my love." She said. "The damn things chased me all the way back from nightwind forest."

"What news, trouble." Lucian said as he walked up.

Kailtin rolled her eyes. "Rowan says the coven is calm, but rising. Viktor has made ten newlines in the past week."

"So many?"

"He's rebuilding the coven." Kaitlin said softly, pain in her eyes.

Xristo shook his head. "There must be something we can do, all those people,"

"There's nothing we can do. If anyone knows it, its me and kaitlin." Lucian said, and turned, walking away.

Kaitlin sighed and turned to sit on the stairs, putting her head in her hands. "What am i supposed to do, Ris? How can i sit here knowing what he is doing. Knowing he is taking lives to build something for him. This is his protection."

A tear fell down her face as she looked up at him. He kneeled before her, kissing away her tears. "I love you. No matter what happens. Alright?"

A horn sounded and the two instantly stood.

"A rider,"

"No, a vampire," Hayden said as he approached, pulling his bow from his back as he came to stand beside Kaitlin.

"It's Kraven!" A lycan called.

"Sansa, Kris, Yanya, on me! Valcar, open the gates!"

The three lycans Kaitlin had called all appeared to stand behind her, swords drawn as Valcar opened the gates for the traitor vampire.

"What do you want Kraven?"

"To speak with Lucian, of course."

"Do you have a meeting, because if not, we are afraid you are unwelcome here." Kaitlin hissed.

"What is this?" Lucian asked as he returned to Kaitlin's side. "Kraven, why are you here?"

"I have a small matter i wish to discuss, in private."

Lucian looked to Kaitlin, who simply raised an eyebrow. Lucian took a breath and then gave a curt nod. "Fine. But the next time you show uninvited, you will not be so welcome."

Kaitlin smirked and walked away.

"And what trouble are we up to today?" Eric asked as he appeared and matched Kaitlin's stride.

Kaitlin smiled softly. "None for the moment. But i have a feeling that is going to change."

"Oh?"

"Kraven just arrived."

"Oh. Well then. Play nice will you? You may not like him, but he is the one helping us."

"Me, play nice? My darling eric you offend me by even asking."

Eric laughed and watched her disappear into her chambers, where Xristo was already waiting. She smiled at him as he smiled. Xristo walked forward and took her hand, kissing it gently before bringing his lips to hers.

_Kaitlin glared at sonya, but followed behind her. "Where are you taking me woman?" _

_"Just shut up will you?" Sonya hissed with a smile, and continued on her way. _

_They walked through the darkened hallways until they came to the training courtyard. There, lucian fought. But there were other lycans with him. Others training. Kaitlin locked on a rather young looking man, with shoulder length dark hair. He turned and saw her, his blue eyes piercing into her. Quickly she looked away. When she no longer felt his, she looked to him again. _

_Kaitlin found her self watching this lycan many times. Looking for him while he worked, watching while he trained. Until the day she learned his name when she had saved him from the whip. _

_"My lady," A voice said behind her. _

_Kaitlin turned to see him. Xristo. _

_"Why are you not at work lycan?" She snarled. _

_A faint smile etched his perfect lips. "My lady, you need not keep up falseness with me. I have seen who you really are." _

_Kaitlin snarled low. "Lest your eyes betray you, look to the ground." _

_"I can not look away from such beauty." He whispered. _

_And then he was gone. Kaitlin blinked, her mind in a haze that was quickly recovered when tans appeared at her side. _

_"Hello my love," _

_"Take me from this place. My mind is clouded, and, thoughtful. I need, i need away." _

_"Then let us go away." _

Kaitlin woke still twined in Xristo's arms. Softly she pulled away, and dressing, left. The black dress she had pulled on moved softly around her as she walked the empty hallways to the tallest tower in the castle. There she sat atop it and looked out over the world.

This was her place of thought. Her curls moved around her face in the light wind. The sun played warm against her skin as it went down. She liked to watch the sunset. So beautiful, so bright. And all for her. No other vampire could share in this moment. And certainly she would not share it with any one else.

For she feared that others would know this secret, and use it to their advantage. She didn't want others to know and use her. The day time was her time. Her time to bask in the light she felt she had so lost. If Alex had ever given her a gift, it had been this. The sun.

Not even Viktor, nor sonya, or even lucian knew of this secret. This secret, that in time, may very well defeat the vampire armies.


	14. Memories

**Hey all, sorry it has been so long since i updated. I have been really busy with work and home. Hope you all like this chapter! Please review, i need some ideas! Tell me what you think should happen. R&R**

Kaitlin stood and slipped inside before the sun could fall beneath the earth. Silently she walked to her room and opened the door. Xristo was standing on the balcony, his back to her. The thick curtains blew into the room, swaying softly, but she could still see him standing there.

He turned and smiled at her, entering the room. "Hey, where did you disappear too?"

She smiled as he crawled over the bed to her and pulled her against his chest.

"I went to the library." She said softly, and tucked her head against his shoulder.

"I would believe you," He said with a slight laugh. "But i checked the library."

Kaitlin sighed and looked up at him.

"You know i dislike it when you lie to me. I don't like secrets between us Katie."

Kaitlin pulled from his arms and sat up, turning so her back was to him. "There are many secrets i hold in my frozen heart Xristo. Many i wish you to never know."

He put a hand on her shoulder and the other on her hand. "Why? Please just tell me why."

"I cant." She whispered, pulling from his grasp and standing.

Xristo sighed angrily. "Kaitlin i wont be mad at you, please just tell me."

"I said no." She said more firmly.

"Why wont you talk to me, Kaitlin, im trying to help you,"

"I don't need help!" Kaitlin yelled. She took a breath and looked at him. "Nor do i want it. I need not tell you anything of my past." She walked to the closet and quickly changed. Tight black pants. A leather corset. A long black leather jacket and black boots. Her sword, as well as her knives went on last. She was dressed in a matter of seconds.

Quickly she walked to the door. Xristo ran to her and grabbed her arm.

"Please don't go."

She turned and hit him hard against the face, knocking him to the ground. She opened her door and ran out. She passed Lucian, who called after her but she ignored him.

Once to the stables she leaped upon her horses back, and rode her towards the gates where Eric blocked the way.

"Move!" She snarled.

"Your in a mood, i can tell, i just wanted you to not go far. You know your needed here no matter where it is you want to run off to. And we love you."

She snarled again and Eric stepped aside, allowing Kaitlin to ride out of the gates and far away.

_ "Do this Kaitlin, and you will yet again prove your worth to our great coven." _

_Kaitlin bowed to Viktor, head down, eyes blazing. She stood and looked to Viktor. "It shall be done my lord." Kaitlin stood and walked out. _

_Vampires dodged her as she walked down the hallway. _

_"Kaitlin, wait," Sonya called, grabbing her arm. _

_"What?" Kaitlin hissed low. _

_"Whatever my father told you. You don't have to do this," _

_"Yes i do. Now let me go." Kaitlin ripped her arm from her sisters grip. She walked to the stables and to her horse. "Come on baby, we got something to do." _

_She rode the horse deep through the forest and through one town to the edge of it where a single house sat. Still in the tree line she slipped from her horse and tied her to a tree. Kaitlin walked silently to the house and slipped inside. Her ice blue eyes flicked about the house. She listened and then walked down the first hallway. _

_She listened outside the first door and quietly opened it. A man and a woman lay together in bed. Their legs were entangled and their hands were entwined. Kaitlin hesitated only a second. She moved forward quickly and drew her knife. Both throats were quickly slit. _

_The woman let out a soft choking sound but Kaitlin didn't look back. She walked further down the hallway to another room, listened, and walked past it. She opened the last door in the hallway to reveal to sets of beds. In one, lay a girl. She was roughly ten years or so. The boy across from her in the next bed was only four. Kaitlin staggered._

_Viktor hadn't told her there was young children involved. But she had to do it. She had to do her job. She walked forward to the girl and quickly slit her throat. Her eyes snapped open and widened as she choked. She glared at Kaitlin with large brown eyes, striking pain into the already cold heart. The little boy began to stir and Kaitlin quickly walked to him. His soft blue eyes opened and quickly widened in fear. He opened his mouth to scream but Kaitlin quickly covered it. _

_"Hush little one. Hush." _

_The little boy screamed into her hand, wiggling and crying. Kaitlin cried too, her ice blue eyes fading. _

_"It's alright, it's alright, please, haibebe," _

_But the childs cries only grew louder into her hand. Kaitlin choked back a sob. One hand grabbed hold of his throat and chin. With a quick jerk from Kaitlin the boy went still. The tears flowed fast down her face. She leaned forward and lay the boy gently in bed, closing his fear filled eyes. She kissed his cheek and walked out. _

_Kaitlin walked back to the room she had passed and opened the door. A young man, no older then nineteen lay asleep in bed. He was what Kaitlin had come for. She walked to him, looking upon the sleeping face. His hair was dark, and slightly curled. Kaitlin walked to him and carefully moved his face to expose his throat. Kaitlin's eyes changed again and she lunged forward. He awoke when her fangs cut into his throat. For a short while he struggled, but then, he went limp. She drew out almost all his blood, and then licked the wound closed. _

_ Kaitlin watched the house burn. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay to long, villagers would soon see the blaze. She made sure the half dead human was still tied to her horse, and quickly took off towards the castle. _

_She carried him inside and dropped his body on the ground in front of victor. _

_"The deed is done my lord. And here be the man you asked for." _

_"Very good kaitlin. He saw nothing?" _

_"No my lord. No one saw anything." _

_"Good. Take him to a room. And change him." _

_"Yes my lord." _

Kaitlin stopped shadow and jumped from her back, running now, and fell beside the river. She threw up, her body heaving and hurting. She continued to heave even after her body had been emptied of all food. Finally she collapsed away from the mess, her body shaking as she sobbed and screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I'll update again as soon as i can. Sorry this one is rather depressing among other things. Thank you all for your reviews, keep it up!**


End file.
